Saint Seiya AlphaOmega: You're Just My Love
by BananaTalana
Summary: Chapter 2 RE-UP: What, to Koga, is the Omega? Is this something that he needs to possess so he could fight again? Or is this something that he might have possess before he awakened it? How would Alpha, now revealed as the new Equuleus Saint, be the cause of his resolve to fight again and regain the Pegasus' trust? A stolen kiss, the song from the past and a pact will reawaken him.
1. Prologue: You're Just My Love

_**THE MAD BANANA STUDIOS**_

 _In cooperation with_

 _ **HOROSCOPE PRODUCTIONS**_

 _Present…_

 **SAINT SEIYA ALPHA/OMEGA: YOU'RE JUST MY LOVE**

 _ ***An Unofficial Third Installment By The Mad Banana***_

 **NIHIL OBSTAT:** Except for the original characters and song lyrics, the Mad Banana does not claim property over Masami Kurumada's idea, nor the production of Omega. Plus, any song inserts that you think familiar is not part of its property, either.

 **IMPRIMATUR:** This is the Mad Banana's depiction of a what-if third season of the popular Saint Seiya spinoff, after her fascination with Sailor Moon Soundtracks, musicals, and Heartcatch Pretty Cure. She believes that something still happened after the end of Omega itself, that will surely rock each other's lives and the whole Sanctuary. Expect singing parts and lovey-dovey mayhem that you cannot find even in the classic version like watching Pretty Cure where 80% of its characters are male.

Please be warned that the Mad Banana is not a native English speaker, thus there might be some parts or words that you may find confusing, so anyone who would volunteer to be this series' beta will be appreciated. Aside from that, ratings may change depending on the scene or language used, but since this writer is no fan of cuss, need not to worry, there will only be instances that you will find cuss words here.

And due to the nature of her work, don't expect too much, although she can update from time to time, and to keep her writing this story, reviews will be appreciated. Comments, suggestions, even violent reactions are also welcome, and she will see how she will address your demands.

 **OVERVIEW:** Set a year after the end of Omega, a forbidden love will spark another threat of the Holy War. The goddess Leto won't tell any details unless defeated. The Omega Saints must band again – with a little help of a roaming pop star with a surprising secret and a vague past connecting to what the enemies are looking for. Young men, find the song within your heart, and feel your Cosmo burning!

 _ **Prologue:**_

 **YOU'RE JUST MY LOVE**

 **I** n times of senseless wars, the goddess Athena rises and calls upon her soldiers: those who fight for love and peace, using their own bodily limits, donning armors made by the power of the eighty-eight constellations. They are called SAINTS. Chosen by the starts to protect their patroness and the universe, they were given abilities by Heaven greater than man, all for the sake of the Earth.

Since the Age of Myth, Athena has sought help from the constellations to grant power over eighty-eight chosen men and women who chose to aid her in her duty to protect the Earth. Many have died and wounded, but their Cosmo, their spiritual manifestaion of their power, continues to burn. Some say that the souls of the fallen Saints merged with their holy armors called Cloths so their will can be passed to the next owner and to the next generation.

Over the millenia, all Athena could think and pray of is the welface of the Earth. However, in the New Age, during the short time of peace, she had committed the biggest taboo a goddess could make, and thus could compromise the balance of things and peace on Earth...

That is...to fall in love. With her own Saint.

 **00000**

"Seiya."

It is the time of peace, something that Earth has not felt for a long time. The current Athena, Saori Kido, is now certain of her feelings towards her own Saint: the former Pegasus, now Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya. Although she is also certain that what she is harboring now may cause her own downfall, as well as her other knights and the Earth itself, but learning from her sister, the goddess of love, Pallas, who fell in love too with her own knight, the former Holy Telegenesis Sword Titan, what is more to lose, anyway?

After all, before she became Athena, she was Saori Kido, adopted granddaughter of one of the richest scions in the country;

And before Seiya became a Saint, he was just an ordinary orphan who joined in the ranks to find his only sister who got separated during the first war.

During Seiya's fight with Titan, both warriors threw away their sense of duty as guardians to their goddesses, and fought man to man, in the name of love. Titan severed his ties to his former master, the god of time, Saturn, to declare his love for Pallas; while Seiya decided not to regard Athena as his mistress, but as Saori, the woman he had loved and protected for twenty-five years. As both declared their love for their goddesses, Saori's certainty has strengthen, knowing that she felt the same way to Seiya, if not for these countless wars.

And now that peace has regained once more, is it not the right time to settle everything together, without a war to engage?

That night, as Saori requested, Seiya decided to see her in her room in the Sanctuary, his Sagittarius Gold Cloth discarded, revealing his body Saori has once seen many years ago. He remained ageless, as Saori is, like the first time he donned the Pegasus Cloth. His cheeks was flushing wildly like when he was thirteen. For Saori, he hadn't change a bit.

"I hope I haven't broken any rule yet," he joked. "But I still hope...in all these years...

Saori."

She touched his lips with her finger, gesturing him not to say anything more. She ran her fingers to his jaw and his bare shoulders, how his muscles have developed for the past twenty-five years and remained young and full of vigor. She thought that even time has passed, there won't be any problem to start over as normal human beings in love.

"Twenty-five years," she said painfully. "Have you waited that long?"

Seiya shook his head. "You're always there for me."

She smiled. "That's supposed to be my line."

"I know that it has been a long time. But my heart..."

"I know. Me too."

And Saori made her first move: she sealed his lips with a kiss that Seiya thought would never come. Her eyes couldn't take the emotion anymore as tears streames from them.

"I have loved you," Saori confessed, "and for that, I have endured long enough to fulfill my duty. I'm sure you're feeling the same thing."

Seiya nodded. "This time," and he embraced her tightly, "I won't hold back. Yes, we both have endured long enough."

They touched each other's lips again.

Moonlight bathed each other's bodies as they held each other tight, exchanging kisses, gazes, breaths and touches. Saori's skin was as pure as the light from the full moon, as warm as her Cosmo. Finally Seiya could feel everything he had longed for from the woman he had loved for twenty-five years. So as Saori, as she felt total security in her man's strong arms. That night, they didn't regard each other as goddess and Saint, but as a bride and her groom on their first night together. And as they slept, the song from the room's shining carillion lulled them together, accompanied their first night...

And probably their last. For the thought of this secret affair can be the biggest mistake they could commit, as one innocent saw them by accident.

 **00000**

The next day. As Seiya was about to leave the Sagittarius Temple for his patrollng duties, Sanctuary Guards blocked his way, led by two Gold Saints which he didn't expect...

"Sh...Shiryu!? Fudo!?" the Libra and Virgo Gold Saints came to him without warning, each with grave faces. "What are you..."

"Guards," Shiryu commanded, "arrest him."

The Sanctuary Guards didn't hesitate to grab the Sagittarius Gold Saint by force. As he was about to avoid them, Fudo intentionally used his Cosmo Binder to restrain him while in his Gold Cloth.

"Forgive me, Seiya," he said.

"What's the meaning of this!?" he demanded.

"It's best for you to keep quiet for the meantime," Shiryu answered. "You will find out soon enough. All the Gold Saints will be waiting for you in the Trial Hall."

"Trial—what!?"

Before he could get a good answer, Seiya was dragged out of his temple for a crime that he never thought it will be, that may cost his Gold Cloth, and possibly, his life.

 **00000**

Saori was crying inside her room in her temple. She didn't have anybody but Integra, currently the Gemini Gold Saint.

"I'm so sorry, My Lady," she said, when she delivered the news about Seiya.

"It's not his fault," Saori wiped her tears. "Shouldn't you punish me instead?"

Integra shook her head. "The Sanctuary needs you. You know the law. It won't be fair for other Saints if the Sagittarius gets better favors from you, thus it's normal to speculate..."

"I LOVE HIM!"

The female Gemini Gold Saint didn't answer right away. But deep inside she knew that the goddess was hurt. She is still human before she became Athena, so who could ever blame her heart?

"I understand how you feel," Integra said. "You have been a human before you accepted your fate. But as long as you have Athena's blood in your veins, us Gold Saints cannot tolerate the crime he has committed to you. You know very well that Athena is a maiden goddess, you cannot have a consort, most especially NOT to a Saint."

"But why should he be the one to suffer? I have controlled my emotions for the past twenty-five years. Is it already the time for me to choose someone I could be with?"

"It's your right to be selfish sometimes. But, My Lady, the lives of the Saints and the future of the Earth is in your hands, you can't just disregard them for something more personal. Please understand...

The moment you accepted your fate, that was also the time that you've already abandoned your human life as Saori Kido. You are now Athena, nothing more, nothing less."

Integra's words are all true. Saori chose to be Athena for the sake of the world, that means abandoning things a normal human or a Saint does – including the right to love and be loved. It pained her truly to know such fact, and in this bind which she cannot escape, it will be impossible for her to balance her life as a woman and as a goddess. If these are according to the laws of the ages, she is willing to accept it, if she would be able to do something for her love, even for a little bit.

"I'm willing to bear everything," she said, "but please... Let me see him one last time. Let me see Seiya..."

But Integra shook her head. "As much as I want to, the Great Pope Harbinger told me to stay here and watch you. You need to stay here until the trial is over."

The trial, indeed. That was the day, held in emergency, when her Sagittarius Saint faced his punushment for loving an immortal.

Saori didn't say anything more. After all, there were just doing their job to protect her and the world. And if by means splitting them apart, so be it. But the painful truth will be something that she, both as an immortal and as a woman in love, will bear as long as she lives.

 **00000**

The House of Aries.

The master's apprentice, Appendix Raki, was crying in the staircase, feeling guilty over something that should have not become a major issue anymore.

"This is my fault," she sniffed. "if only I stayed quiet, Athena and Seiya would definitely get a happily ever after...!"

"Yet if you did stayed quiet," commented her master, Aries Kiki, "do you think it will solve anything?"

"But still..."

"Ah, what happened to those lessons I've taught you? Did you just hear it and let it pass to your other ear? Athena can't love a mortal, most especially her own Saint, and no Saint should fall in love with her, or it will be punishable by banning him from the Sanctuary for good or worse, death..."

"I know that!" she complained. "But..."

"Do you find it unfair?"

Raki made a few sniffs before she nodded. Kiki sat beside her.

"Listen, Raki: there are some things that are meant to be and should be followed by everyone. In their case, it's very obvious. I know that you find it unfair, but she is a goddess, and Seiya, despite having a Gold Cloth, is still a Saint of Athena, and therefore not exempted to the rules written by our forefathers. Athena, in the first place, is a virgin goddess, she never had a consort, and now if her heart as a human will prevail over her heart as a goddess, it will cause imbalance in the Sanctuary. Although Seiya loved her in her mortal form, it's still eminent that she is still our goddess. So we cannot do anything about it. Seiya broke the ultimate law, he has no other choice but to face his ordeal."

"But they love each other..." is only Raki can say.

"I know that. But as long as there are threats, and as long as she remains as Athena, mercy cannot be applied here. And Seiya knows that, too."

Raki just nodded in silence. After all, what can a mere apprentice do to break the law that binds two people in love? She couldn't help but to pity them both, as they were still enjoying the peace, yet despite that, they still cannot be, and will not be together even if they want to.

 **00000**

PAK!

The most hurtful thing a friend would do is to be the one who will give him several lashes before the verdict, something that the former Cygnus (now Aquarius Gold Saint) Hyoga was forced to do so to Seiya.

The Sagittarius Gold Saint's upper torso was bare, with several lashes on his back reaching to his arms, shoulders and neck. He was tied between pillars and was currently facing his pre-ordeal before facing the trial. "It's not my style to do this," Hyoga was holding his whip tightly, "but you've gone too far. You know the law, don't you!?"

"Not..you too..." Seiya was trying to catch his breath.

"Tell me... How long have you been in love with her!?"

He managed to give a smile. "The first time...I've met her... That was...the time that...that I told myself... She's the one... Hyoga... But I don't...understand this...at all..."

"You've loved her without realizing what will happen. You're the most impossible man I've met, honestly. I know how you feel, but in this world we live in, you are just her Saint, and you've just committed what is considered a crime to the ancient laws..."

"Is it wrong to love Saori!? You've seen her suffer many times, yet she chose to bear it as a goddess. I've served her long enough just to get through those wars. How could the law be so cruel to her!? Why is she has to be Athena!?"

"Shut it, Seiya, if anyone hears you..."

"I don't care if I die here right now...but Saori... She doesn't... She doesn't..."

He broke down to tears. It was probably the first time in a long while since Hyoga last saw him crying. He is fully convinced: this is pure love – if not for the stupid law.

Later on, "Are you done, Hyoga?"

Shiryu came, stern as usual, probably to fetch the accused to be sent to trial.

"I'm just done," the Aquarius Saint said coldly.

"Release him. The Grand Pope is waiting for him at the Trial Hall."

Hyoga released Seiya from the ropes, dressed him in sack robes, and took him to the Trial Hall. As he prepared him...

"Listen, Hyoga," the prisoner tried to make a request, "I know that I have no right to do this, but...

If ever you'll have a chance to see Saori, do tell her that I'm sorry..."

He didn't answer right away since it was a request from a prisoner. But as a friend, he had second thoughts. "I can't promise that," he said, "but let's see what I can do."

"Thank you..."

In times of trial, these friends must set aside personal matters to abide the law, something that Seiya may understand, but will never get the sense of it.

 **00000**

The Trial Hall.

Almost all Gold Saints were there to witness the trial of the accused fellow Gold Saint, with the exemption of Gemini Integra who was given a task to stay with Saori while on a temple arrest. The Gold Cloths of Taurus, Cancer and Leo were still vacant as they were still training possible candidates. Other Cloths like Aquarius, finally given to the former Cygnus Hyoga. The Scorpio Gold Cloth was given to the former Ophiuchus Shaina after years of service as a Silver Saint. Meanwhile the Capricorn Cloth was given to a reserved-looking woman in tight lavender bun and glasses but wearing a mask, and the Pisces Cloth was given by another female Saint with bright orange short hair tied in a golden headband.

Seiya stood in the middle, in front of the Grand Pope, the former Taurus Harbinger, who was presiding the trial.

"Just doin' my job," he told Seiya before they started. "Nothin' personal."

He didn't answer.

The whole Sanctuary knew Harbinger as a man who doesn't like formalities and such, but he is always commended by Athena as one of the most hardworking and always fulfilling his duties without question. So if you will ask his opinion about Seiya's violation of the law, he found it extremely stupid.

"Anyway," she started, "Sagittarius Seiya, Gold Saint of the Archer Constellation, you are hereby accused of violating the ancient laws blah-blah, by falling in love with Athena, or Saori Kido, whatever, as I have heard, and as such, condemned by the entire Sanctuary. How do you plea about this? I guess I know what your answer is."

That is how he delivers he speeches and other serious matters, but no one objects (although the Capricorn Gold Saint would really like to interrupt just to tell Harbinger to mind his manners) due to his position.

"Can I state my plea?" Seiya asked.

"Shoot it."

"If you think that falling in love with Athena per se is a crime, then I plea myself guilty, and you can punish me accordingly. However, I fell in love, not with Athena, but with Saori Kido. Everyone knows her childhood, how she started to manifest her Cosmo and her duty as the goddess of war. But before she became Athena, she was Saori. I didn't fall in love with her because of her Cosmo, but because on how she had handled herself in times of disaster, even in times of peace. I've seen different faces of her in my entire life as a Saint and even before I became one. We knew each other since childhood, and for that, I must admit, I began to harbor feelings towards her at those times, but due to her duty and mine, both of us were not able to share that feeling. We both seized the opportunity just now, since we have achieved peace once again, although we both know that this is just temporary.

But please, fellow Gold Saints, let me share this to you and pondr about it. If you are in my position and you have fallen in love with the mortal side of the god you serve, will you also do the same thing? Will you beat the odds, even if this will cost your power and position? I have already thought about the possibilities before I decided to open up to her, and I am ready, even to give up being a Saint, just to be with the one I love. I know my duty as a Saint, and she knows that too, but now is the right time for her to decide for her own happiness. I know that there will be more wars to come, but Athena – no, Saori will need someone by her side for her to remain strong. That is why..."

"Are you saying," the Capricorn Gold Saint interrupted, "that you find Athena so weak that you're porposing such an imprudent suggestion? Saying that in front of the Council is just making your crime heavier, by making her a fool, and that will eventually lead our enemies to find a way to defeat her and our legion!"

"I'm not saying that she's weak! But remember that she was once a human who happened to be a reincarnation of Athena. She has a human side too that needs consideretion-!"

"Remember that by the time she accepted her role as a goddess, her humanity has become out of the question. Do not talk about Athena that lightly on being human! In order for the world to stay protected, she had already discarded her old self and thus was able to display a Cosmo greater than us, Gold Saints-!"

"Saori is still Saori, no matter what you say! At least give her the freedom to love!"

"We'll let her do that or it will be the end of the world, insolent mortal!"

"Just shut up, you two, geez!" Harbinger covered his ears. "I just let the guy talk, why did you suddenly interupt!?"

"I'm just saying, Great Pope," she stated her side, "that regardless of his reason to commit such crime, the accused, Sagittarius Seiya, should be aware of the law. The LAW states that whoever will make even an attempt to harbor any personal or mutual feelings towards Lady Athena should be punished, and the most apporpriate punishment for that is to strip off from his Gold Cloth and be executed."

The Great Pope just whistled in disbelief.

"I would gladly accept my punishment if that would be the most appropriate," Seiya replied. "But I beg you... Leave Saori out of this. Let her live the way she wanted, just...

Don't...don't make her suffer anymore."

The whole council was silent. All were moved by his words, except for the Capricorn Gold Saint who just shook her head in disbelief.

While Harbinger just sighed (This is the part that I hate the most, he muttered). "All in favor of Capricorn Latravia's suggestion, saye Aye."

"Please wait," Capricorn Latravia interrupted again. "Before you vote, let me remind all of you here that if ever, at any form or event, will support the cause of the accused, he or she will be branded traitor to his or her kind and should be dealt with accordingly. Remember that we are under the oath of the ancient laws, as part of our duty as Saints. I would just like to remind you to remember your duty. We have sworn our loyalty to Athena and the ancient laws bound by it. Whatever his reason is, we cannot, and we will NOT, tolerate what he has done."

"Whatever, lady," Harbinger scratched his head, "you've talked enough..."

"I am done. Thank you," and stepped back.

"SO, as Capricorn Latriavia suggested with additional pointers whatsoever," and they resumed the vote, "anyone in favor of her 'suggestion', say 'Aye'!"

Each and every Gold Saint present at the time of the trial was aware of that fact. Even with their great power, their own Gold Cloths were bound by the laws of the ancients, and if anyone of them will break even just one of them, just as Seiya did, will compromise the integrity of the whole Sanctuary and Athena, herself. They are still bound to protect her as a goddess. And as such, only for the sake of keeping everything in balance, the first person whom Seiya didn't expect to raise his hand and say 'Aye' in favor of Latravia's suggestion was...

"Shiryu..." Seiya just muttered his name. No trace of disappointment or whatsoever, for he knew that he was just doing his duty, especially as the Gold Saint of the Scales Constellation, whose main duty is to keep the balance within the Sanctuary.

Others obliged to follow Shiryu's example, like Hyoga, and even Kiki and Shaina. They knew how he felt at that time, and even respected his heart as a man, but putting the laws in question is already a different thing. Seiya knew that they were just doing their duty. Nothing personal.

The rest followed, all in favor of Latravia's suggestion, not counting Integra's vote for not being present for the time being. And thus, even Harbinger didn't feel like giving the verdict, but he gave it anyway:

"So majority of the vote goes to Latravia," he said in disappointment. "Alright, by the power vested in me by the mighty Athena blah-blah, I hereby condemn Seiya, former Gold Saint of the Archer Constellation, to be removed from his position and to be put in the Immortal Prison for three days until his scheduled execution in the Fields of Null, where he will be forcefully deprived of his Cosmo and will face death by stoning. So starting today he'll be removed permanently as a Saint of Athena..."

"PLEASE WAIT!"

As Harbinger already delivered the verdict, Athena – or Saori – came almost in time before it was finalized. Integra followed soon after, and she was catching her breath.

"My Lady!" Latravia exclaimed. "Integra, why did you let her come here!?"

"Forgive me," the Gemini Gold Saint said, "but she insisted-!"

"Please reconsider the trial," the goddess begged. "Don't do this to Seiya, he didn't do anything wrong!"

"But, My Lady-!" Latravia was about to intervene again when Fudo, who haven't voted yet, stopped her.

"I think it's the best way if we let Athena, herself, speak," he said. "As a goddess, she has the power to pardon an accused."

"Fudo is correct," Saori tried to harden herself. "You didn't alow me to witness the trial of the accused, Seiya. As a goddess, I cannot tolerate that."

"But..." Latravia was about to explain—

"I will not hear any excuses from anyone of you!" she said, thus silenced the whole room. Even Latravia has no choice but to back off.

"You have already given the verdict without weighing his reason and the gravity of his action. You ran the trial without my presence. Despite what I have done and what happened between us, I won't allow anyone to act without my consent!"

No one dared to speak. Not even the Capricorn Gold Saint who really wanted to push the execution. Not even Harbinger who just gave the verdict to her to review. And above all, not even Seiya, who looked at her like a true goddess and not the Saori he spent the night with.

"I understand that mine and his actions have been inapporpriate in accordance to the law," she started after giving the paper back to the Pope's hands. "I understand, too, the ordeal he will endure should the law finds him gulity. But after reading the verdict and taking considereation of what he has contributed in the Sanctuary for the last twenty-five years, I have already decided...

Pardon Seiya...and I will make sure that he will not meddle with my feelings again."

Her answer gave him a shock on his face.

"In order to maintain and attain peace and love in this world, I, Athena, will now, and forever, discard any personal and mutual relationship to any man, and will enter as a bride of war. I am now married to the ancient laws, for all eternity. As for Seiya, have him retain his Cloth after you take him to Immortal Prison if you really wish to punish him, but let him live and serve me as a Saint, and nothing more."

The whole Trial Hall remained silent. No one dared to speak still, nor react, except for Latravia who gave a contented smug. Seiya's eyes were filled with tears. He can feel his heart been torn apart after hearing his love's decision. Saori, on the other hand, showed no emotion at all. She remained her composure as the dignified goddess of war as all Saints revered...

But deep inside...her heart is crying.

 _I'm sorry...Seiya... I just don't want you to sacrifice that much for my sake anymore... You have endured enough..._

 _Saori...if you're only doing this to save me, this is something that I cannot accept... I you can't be with me anymore... I can't endure it like you're begging me to do so...!_

"Very well," probably, out of the Gold Saints present, only Capricorn Latravia showed contentment, "it seems like our goddess has already made a decision, and that's indeed a wonderful news. However, My Lady, if you really are certain, the punishment still needs to be carried out. I agree to let him leave, but at least remove him from the ranks of Gold Saints and..."

"Oh shut up, old hag," Harbinger interrupted, "she has already decided!" meaning to say, if Athena already gave a word, it is already considered final...

Until suddenly one of the Sanctuary Guards rushed to the Trial Hall. "Pardon my intrusion," he said, "but something's happening in the Sanctuary! It's-!"

The guard suddenly shrieked and collapsed.

They were all surprised to see the guard suddenly collapsed and noticed something on his back. It's like his armor melted gravely that it even reached to the skin and gave a foul odor.

"Acid...!?" Integra said grimly.

"We're under attack," the Pisces Gold Saint guessed. "I think we should postpone the trial for the meantime—!"

"The verdict has been set!" Latravia said. "We cannot move that! We'll protect the Sanctuary, but do tell the guards to take Seiya to the prison right now-!"

"Wait! Wait! I need that guy!"

Someone suddenly spoke from the acrid mist. A man appeared in silver and mint armor, with silvery flared hair with mint streaks. He has icy mint eyes, normal-toned skin and a careless smirk. All were alarmed at this new intruder.

"Who are you!?" Shiryu asked.

"Be careful with him," Fudo felt something about the said man, something far more sinister. "His Cosmo can match ours."

"What!?"

"Ow, sorry 'bout that," the intruder scratched his head. "I should have introduced myself earlier. But you see, I'm in a little hurry, so I'll make this quick..."

Then he started to form minty balls of unknown but powerful Cosmo from his single hand.

"My name is Thomas," he said. "Mercury Thomas."

The Gold Saints looked at each other. They have never heard of anyone by the name of Mercury Thomas before.

"First time hearing my name?" Thomas guessed. "Anyway, two things: I need that guy alive," he pointed at Seiya, "and I need that lady," pointed to Athena...

"Dead."

Hearing that from Thomas, they were all alarmed, especially Seiya. It's not new anymore that no god wants her alive for personal reasons, but learning that someone wants him alive is something he suspected.

"Protect her!" Latravia commanded.

"What do you want with him?" Harbinger asked about the prisoner.

"Sorry," Thomas replied, "can't tell the details. As I said, I'm a hurry. Need that guy before _she_ comes."

Who is _she?_

"You will tell everything, intruder," Latravia was about to attack, "whether you like it or not-!"

But as Thomas glared at her, a laser-like acid shoot from his eyes, and about to hit her, if not for Kiki's Crystal Wall. But they were all surprised that even his Crystal Wall was almost penetrated by mere laser acid, although it also hit the Capricorn Saint.

"I'm not talking to you, lady," he said.

 _My Crystal Wall,_ Kiki gulped, _it has just been easily melted in just one glare! Fudo's right after all..._

"Going down to business," Thomas went on, this time a bit annoyed, thinking that they were wasting his time, "hand me that guy, or you'll all die."

"Then fight me!" Seiya moved in, discarding his sack robes, ready to fight Thomas.

"Fool!" Latravia barked. "You don't have your Cloth anymore. You even have no right to protect Athena!"

"i can still fight without my Cloth!" he insisted.

"If you wish to die, the go ahead. But you're still under probation-!"

"Just stop that probation thingy for now and protect these two, will ya!?" Harbinger finally snapped in.

Thomas smirked as how the (former) Sagittarius Saint shielded himself from Saori, without the fabled Gold Cloth. He quickly scanned him from head to toe. His back was sore and heavily bruised from scourging, but he saw no sign of weakness from him.

As Saori saw her love's back, she almost fainted with those wounds that he endured out of his love for her. But she has to be as strong as Seiya who was about to face the intruder back then without a Cloth.

"Quite a bold move there," he said. "I heard about you. Saint Seiya: Hero of the Sanctuary, the God-Slayer, the Miracle Warrior, the Knight of Athena. The ex-Bronze Saint who joined the ranks of the Gold Saints. No wonder the princess would love to have you..."

"Who's this princess you're talking about!?" Hyoga demanded an answer.

"...Why should I tell you?"

"Will you tell me if I fight you?" Seiya glared at him.

"What's the use? You're badly hurt, you'll be beaten anyway. Plus she needs you alive, so sorry, i just need to get YOU!"

Thomas didn't hesitate to get Seiya alive, as he was about to grab his harm, Saori blocked his way and used her rod against him. But the intruder threw a ball of acid at her right away, as she was about to be hit directly...

"AAAAAAAAAAGH~!"

Seiya didn't hesitate to jump right in front of the goddess and pushed her away, thus made one of the balls to hit his shoulder.

"Seiya, no!" Saori cried.

He collapsed and grunted with the pain from the acidic Cosmo ball. She immediately rushed to him. The rod was snapped into two when a drop from the acidic Cosmo hit its handle that caught Shaina's attention...

 _This guy is really powerful,_ she gulped. _Not even Athena's rod can't withstand the acid!_

"You're too reckless!" she was shaking. "You don't have your Cloth...!"

"I told you," he panted, "I will...protect you...with or without my Cloth...!"

"This is bad," Thomas scratched his head again. "If she found out that he's wounded, I'm dead," and he glared at Saori. "You know what, this is your fault. If I only have the Mystic Crystal, I should have killed you right away."

They looked at each other. What Mystic Crystal is he talking about?

"Anyway, you're wasting my time," and formed another ball, "your favorite Saint can't protect you anymore-!"

"THOMAS, YOU STUPIIIIIIIIID~!"

As he was about to release the ball, someone jumped from above and hit his head. Apparently, he is not alone in this invasion.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" it happened to be a girl in twin magenta pigtails and in a black and pink armor similar to Thomas but wears a pink and black gothic lolita dress underneath who followed him. "I told you to wait for me, didn't I!? I thought you'll let me see Seiya!?"

Everyone was stunned by the arrival of the said girl, most especially Athena, who seem to have seen her before. And from her childish look despite wearing similar armor like Thomas, Fudo guessed, she has a tantrum close to a toddler...

Latravia, for some reason, was dead silent.

"M-Miss Leto!" Thomas was surprised to see her. "Why are you-!?"

"I HATE YOU!" the girl called Leto shouted at him. "You promised to take me! Now you're lyong to me!?"

"You know that it's dangerous out here!"

"Are you underestimating me!?"

"It's not like that-!"

For some who went silent at their unexpected banter, Latravia thought it was the perfect time for them to escape for now, although deep in her heart, she's starting to get scared just by looking at the girl.

"What are we standing here for!?" she yelled at her comrades. "We need to protect Lady Athena! We need to get her out of here-!"

"SEIYA!"

Unexpectedly, Leto noticed their main target right away. Whatever her main reason is for obtaining the (former) Sagittarius was something already beyond their comprehension for the meantime, as they need to deal with these new enemies. But the mysterious girl was too quick, when she glanced at her target, she immediately hit him with a simple, yet powerful Cosmo similar to a lasso to make him numb, allowing her to pull him out of the crowd in just a blink of the eye.

"How did she-?" Integra was shocked.

"YAY!" she was so happy as a little girl who had just got a new toy. "I got him! I finally got Seiya!"

"Give him back!" Shiryu demanded. "We still have to-!"

"Thomas," she called her companion, "I finally got what I wanted. Just do whatever you want. Bye-bye!"

"H-hey!" Thomas tried to stop her but she already created a space hole that would let her leave the Sanctuary with her captive.

Seiya's strength and even his Cosmo was somehow sucked at Leto's Cosmo Lasso that he couldn't move anymore. Saori even tried to use her Cosmo to pull him back, making the girl a bit annoyed.

"I said he's mine," she pouted.

"Hold on, Seiya!" she didn't listen. "I'll pull you out-!"

"Stop it, Saori!" he begged. "Don't waste your Cosmo anymore!"

"But-!"

"I'll be alright...just focus on protecting the Sanctuary. Right now I've been punished already. So let it go..."

"No, I can't-!"

"Remember that I love you...My Athena..."

"NO, SEIYA-!"

"I said HE IS MINE, WOMAN!" Leto's Cosmo burned in her eyes as she glared at Saori's while pulling the prisoner away from her. And she disappered into space, along with her love.

Everything was so sudden that the Gold Saints didn't have a slightest chance to stop Leto. Her Cosmo allowed her to move and see quickly and even immobilize anyone. The biggest question now is who she is and what does she want with the Legendary Saint...

Yes, it was so sudden, that all the mighty Athena could do back then is to scream his name.

 **-0-**

 _They have travelled together for a year, and they thought they have got the peace they have longed for. But seeing her again in another place and chance, they never thought that is will be just the beginning of a new Holy War, and a new mystery to solve with this mysterious pop idol whom the Pegasus accidentally stole her first kiss..._

 _ **Chapter 1: IT ALL STARTED WITH A KISS! COME FORTH, PRETTY EQUULEUS!**_

( **MB:** For comments, suggestions, violent reactions, please feel free to read and review. The Mad banana won't tolerate flames in her works.)


	2. 1: It Started With A Kiss!

**The Mad Banana Presents:**

 **SAINT SEIYA ALPHA/OMEGA: YOU'RE JUST MY LOVE**

( **NOTA BENE:** For those who have read the prologue and reviewed it, commented it, the Mad Banana would like to express her gratitude. And for this, she is now bringing you the first chapter of the makeup third season. Enjoy!)

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **IT STARTED WITH A KISS!**_

 _ **COME FORTH, PRETTY EQUULEUS!**_

 **H** e suddenly opened his eyes.

Koga got up, groaned, and scratched his head. It seems like he just woke up from a bizzarre dream. How many times did that occurred to him from gthe time that he started to travel around the world?

It has been a year since Koga decided to travel around the world for a little adventure, along with his surprise partner, the former Prince Eden. Since they have restored peace throughout the universe, they have never donned their Omega Myth Cloths, a sign that there is really peace, which is good. But as far as they both remember, their Cloths got destroyed while trying to defeat the god of time, Saturn. So what's the use?

Both are planning to go back to the Sanctuary after travelling for a year, just to have their Cloths fixed by none other than Aries Kiki, just in case. Better to be prepared than dying defenseless.

Koga, who will be turning sixteen in six months, felt like a war veteran enjoying retirement benefits (but of course he's not yet retired per se) but somehow he had enjoyed peace like he haven't had in his life. His childhood was a complete incognito, until Mars came into their lives and learned about his origin. Now, with no real family to turn back, he decided to travel, learn about other people, their culture, whatsoever, and in just a short time he learned the basics of foreign languages and the places themselves. He had not been back to the Sanctuary since then, nor had a chance to write to one of his friends, so he doesn't have much news about them who remained, and especially about her foster mother, Athena, herself.

So he thought it would be great to go back for a little reunion while having his Cloth fixed. After that, he will resume with his travels.

He got up, threw his blanket, stretched a bit, and went to the washroom. For some reason he still looked like the same old Koga whose face still looks idiotically innocent – except for having a more chiseled jaw, firmer arms and shaggier hair by a few centimeters. He may grown a bit mature by about 10 percent but he still remains young and innocent.

"Eden?" he called his partner. "You awake?"

No one answered.

He expected that. He knows Eden better since they started to travel together. About to turn eighteen, but still a man with a few words, and would only talk when needed. But like Koga, he became fascinated with travelling around the world and he learned a lot from the outside of his old castle.

"Eden?" he called again. Something is wrong, he thought, so he decided to go inside his room to check on him.

When he went inside, the bed was empty. That is expected, since Eden always gets up first. He is probably out somewhere jogging, strolling around, whatever. So Koga thought of getting himself prepared too. He dressed up and went downstairs.

Currently they are staying in a simple hotel somethere in the southern part of the Iberian region, and it will be the last day in that place before they head back to Greece. He talked to the receptionist.

"We'll be leaving by around twelve in the afternoon," he said in their language. "Anyway, did you know where my friend went?"

"Ah," the receptionist remembered, "your friend with white hair? I haven't seen him around since this morning. Usually he'll just come here to let us know where he'll be going so you will know in case that you look for him..."

Now that is odd. If Eden is actually letting him know where he goes, why is it just now that he went out by himself?

"By the way," she added, "maybe you wanted to stay a bit longer for the meantime, well, unless you're in a hurry..."

"What's that about?" Koga asked.

"Do you know Alpha?"

"Alpha...?" with the sound of it, it's obvious that Koga haven't heard of that person before.

"Gods, you're travelling and yet you don't know the SUPERSTAR Alpha!? She's an international idol who's currently on a tour and it happened that this will be her next stop!"

But if you will ask him, due to those neverending battles he had faced, he never had a chance to have a normal teenage life: having a crush with an idol, go to a normal school, go to concerts, watch TV, play video games, and even falling in love. So no one could blame him if he doesn't know Alpha at all. Even if he will ask Eden, he'll get the same answer. Nevertheless...

"Does that have an extra charge?" Koga hesitated.

"None at all!" said the receptionist. "For being valued customers, your last twelve hours here will be FREE! Inclusive of dinner and two complimentary tickets to her concert!"

He thought of staying a bit longer when he got curious about this international star. He can even tell Eden about it once he comes back. And free dinner is surely a bonus in their tab, hopefully there won't be any hidden charges.

 **00000**

Speaking of Eden...

The former prince was just standing at the entrance to the town plaza stage where a taupalin of the said international star was hanging for the whole town to see. He has been looking at hit for hours, with paled face.

He couldn't speak, nor curse. His mouth and whole body suddenly became numb upon gazing at the idol's picture in the poster. She has long sky blue hair tied in right side ponytail, has lively doll blue eyes and cute smile. She was wearing a frilly indigo pop dress fastened by a silver and navy blue brooch with a red heart-shaped crystal in the center, and holding a custom-made microphone with a horse's head and wings. The said idol was strikingly cute, yet her cuteness brought both of Eden's dream and nightmare back to life...

 _Aria...!?_

 **00000**

A fit-looking woman in jeans and jacket just arrived at the town plaza. She has olive green hair and somehow gentle looks. She went to the hotel where Koga and Eden are currently staying.

"Excuse me," she went to the receptionist, "do you have these guests: two boys, one with red hair, the other white and a bit taller?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the receptionist answered. "It's their last day today but we suggested to let them stay a bit longer since Alpha will be coming here for her tour."

"Alpha, you say?" she tried to remember. "I've heard that name many times. I've heard she's a famous idol but haven't had a chance to see her live."

"This will be your chance, Ma'am! Since she will be performing here tonight, if you will stay here with us, you'll get a free complimentary ticket."

"Ah, I see, but I'm afraid I'll pass for the meantime and I'm afraid they won't make it to the concert, too. I'm their guardian, by the way, and I learned that they're staying here by one of my associates, so I thought I would come to fetch them personally. Something happened way back home."

"I see. Let me notify them, for a while," and she called the line to their room.

The woman was wearing anxiety on her face. If this is something related to the Sanctuary or the Saints that she wanted to see those two, that means this is probably serious.

 **00000**

A silvery brown ferret ran all the way to one of the caravans in a town plaza. Its nose twitched and jumped at a familiar silvery box with carvings of a little horse. As it settled itself to sleep on top of it...

"There you are, Myron!"

The ferret, which the girl called Myron, suddenly jumped in a surprise, but he stayed at the top of the box.

"Been looking for you for hours, you know that!?" she scolded the ferret. "If by any chance you got lost, you'll stuck here and you'll be dead for sure! And _that_ is my box that you're trying to nest on!"

Myron got scared, and he immediately jumped to the girl's shoulder.

"That's better," she grinned in relief. "Or I'll really leave you here if you don't behave-!"

"Alpha...?"

The girl, who happened to be the famous idol, Alpha, turned around, and from behind a man with long, pink hair, and has weird taste for fashion, approached her.

"I'm here," she said. "I'm just about to go back to rehearse..."

"I think you have to do that later dear," the weird man said, who was probably her manager, and even the way he speaks and his voice is peculiar. "Right now, you have a (quote-unquote) visitor."

"The mayor?" she guessed.

"Er...no. This one's way too cute. But his eyes are scary. An avid fan, maybe?"

"But autograph signing should happen after the concert, right?"

"Yeah, but that one is..."

The said visitor couldn't wait any longer as Eden showed up in Alpha's caravan without even excusing himself, which made the manager a bit mad.

"Hey," he tried to stop him, "outsiders are not allowed! If you want her autograph..."

"Aria..."

Alpha raised an eyebrow when 'avid fan' named Eden called her 'Aria'. While his face seem hopeful but anxious at the same time to know the truth for himself. The idol has no idea at all as to why she has been mistaken for someone else. Meanwhile Myron the ferret suddenly went into alert mode when he saw a stranger and his fur stood up.

"Uhm," she scratched her head, "sorry, but who's Aria?"

Eden didn't say anything. But his face say otherwise: he was mistaken.

"Um," she tried to talk to him in a way that he wouldn't be offended, "I don't know who that is, but you've probably mistaken me for someone else you knew. But if there's anything that I could help, um, you want an autograph?"

"I was mistaken," Eden said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you," and he left.

Eden left an impression to Alpha's manager that "He may be cute, but he's a weirdo," he commented. "Please don't go near those guys if that happens again. Concentrate, sweetie, you have a concert to think of."

Myron agreed by snuggling his face onto her cheek.

But Alpha didn't answer. She was just staring at the cute, yet strange guy who mistook her for someone named Aria. Probably his long-lost girlfriend or sister or any relative that she could think of that can be used as a good plot for a melodrama...

But that is not what she is thinking right now. She saw something at Eden that only she can see.

 **00000**

For the first time in his life, Koga learned to relax. He was having a good continental breakfast while watching the town's Ferris wheel that has not been moving yet. If his friends are with him right now, it could have been the best breakfast party ever (and he's sure that Soma will enjoy it because it's FOOD) but this is still good knowing that he is currently traveling alone.

What just worries him right now is Eden, who is still not back from jogging, strolling, or whatever. Usually he'll be back before breakfast. But it is _already_ breakfast...

"What in the world is he up to right now?" he asked himself.

Just to make sure, he ate the last two pieces of Hungarian sausage in one gulp to go back to his room just to look for him again. He probably got lost - wait, the former prince, Orion Eden, got lost in the middle of a Portuguese town!? That's probably the stupidest thing that Koga could imagine about him.

As he headed back to his room, the woman who introduced herself as 'their guardian' a while ago showed up in front of her that almost made him jump.

He even pointed at her in surprise. "M-Miss Shaina!?"

BOIIINK!

The Ophiuchus Silver Saint Shaina suddenly hit Koga on his head in disbelief. "So this is what the savior of the world is doing as of this moment while the Sanctuary's in the middle of a crisis!"

The poor Pegasus Saint was caressing his head, it really hurts, but his face started to get serious. "What's going on?" he asked. "We're about to head back there but Eden's not back yet…"

"Your mother – or should I say, Athena…"

"What about her!? Was she abducted again!?"

"Don't jump into conclusions, stupid. The truth is…"

"Koga..."

Speaking of Eden, he finally showed up after sensing that Shaina was also there, guessing that something serious is happening at the Sanctuary. But he has other things in his mind aside from that.

"Eden!?" Koga sighed. "Man, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you the whole morning! I even thought you got lost-!"

"I'm afraid we cannot go back to the Sanctuary yet," he said.

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'you can't'!?" Shaina raised his eyebrow. "The Sanctuary is currently—!"

"There will be a concert at six o'clock at Plaza Platero," Eden said. **[1]**

"So you don't want to go home yet just because you want to see a concert!? We have no time for that, kid..."

"That's Alpha's concert tonight, right?" Koga guessed, and hearing that name again made the former prince's face turn grim. "The receptionist told me. She even gave me two complimentary tickets for us to watch..."

"Please give the other ticket to the Ophiuchus. We need to see _that_ concert."

"Why are you suddenly got hooked with an idol?" Shaina couldn't help but to get curious. "You know why I'm here-!"

"We will definitely come with you, but we need to see the concert. You'll find out later why."

Both couldn't get why Eden suddenly became eager to watch a concert. It would be understandable if this will be his first time seeing one (because _it will be_ his first time) but with such a serious face, both guessed that he wanted to show something surprising to them. For this, Shaina decided to agree and to join the two boys on the condition that they will only stay there for a while or until Eden will be able to point out his main reason for watching a live show...

While this made Koga a bit suspicious about his request. Why would Eden suddenly want to watch an idol that he had never heard nor seen in his life?

 **00000**

"WELCOME to our Soldier of Love world tour! I'm your tonight's host, Etoile, and thank you, beautiful people of Plaza Platero, for welcoming us here!"

The people were all shouting and chanting the idol's name in hopes of seeing her perform right away. Meanwhile it couldn't be more awkward for the three Saints to stay in the patron area since the tickets they got gave them a special area to watch it upfront...

But Shaina seemed to sense something about the host, himself. _Have I...seen him before...?_

"Tonight," the host, Etoile, who happened to be also the idol's manager from a while ago, continued, "it will be very special, as part of our European leg she decided to welcome you RIGHT AWAY in her opening number! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, mark this day as special indeed! Ah, enough for the introductions..."

And he cued the drummer from behind him to do a drumroll.

"Without further ado, here she is: the brightest star in the Eastern Hemisphere, the voice of a thousand angels, our World Idol! Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for...

 **ALPHA!** "

As her name was shouted onstage, her images started to show up in LCDs and holograms, and this also cued the band to start the music. The crowd cheered, chanting her name in unison, waiving their glowing sticks and concert paraphernalia...

The world of three Saints, especially Koga's, suddenly stopped.

As the music goes on, the young idol, Alpha, slowly rose from under the stage area in her cutest indigo pop dress and wearing a mini-hat. She lifted her custom-made microphone with a head of a horse and started to sing:

 _My hair is burning in the sky,_ _  
_ _My body is like a flame!_ _  
_ _It's hateful: why have I become like this?_

 _I have become REALLY angry._ **[2]**

The crowd went wild by the time she sang, but the three others remained silent, dumstricken, their faces in shock, especially Koga...

 _Aria...!?_

The eyes. The hair color. The smile. It was an uncanny resemblance. Alpha is just like the twin sister - or more appropriate to call - a reincarnation of Aria, the girl who shared the same fate as him, only showered by the light of Athena and kept by the god of war, Mars, for personal reasons. The one whom Mars had slain for defying him three years ago... **[3]**

And the girl whom Eden cherished more than just a sister. Is this one of the reasons why he was late?

"I can't believe it," Shaina remembered Aria, who asked her help to destroy the Thunder Core when they went to the Thunder Temple to defeat Mars. "I thought she was..."

"Is this," Koga's golden eyes began to produce tears, "what you want to show me...ha, Eden?"

When he looked at his traveling partner, his emerald eyes were streaming with tears, too, as he was watching Alpha perform. It was like a dream come true for him, seeing his sister smile and wave at the people while singing on stage. Aria loved singing ever since, and he could hear her singing from her room before. But back then, her songs were full of sadness, despair, and longing for freedom.

...But Alpha's song and her singing depicts energy, freedom, passion, and above all, love, way too different from Aria's style, convincing Eden that, despite their resemblance to each other, there is no way that Aria could have been alive. He had even seen in his own eyes how his own father slain her. Yet her face and eyes are, no doubt, _that_ girl's...

 _So being in love is painful._

 _Although I want to have that sweet dream,_

 _I cannot allow it, and it's all because of THEM!_

Shaina was convinced, too, not because of how Alpha sings or engages to the crowd, but of what she felt on her which she cannot see on Aria, and that is...

 _Her Cosmo..._

But Koga thought otherwise. _There's no way she's alive! Is the reason why Eden didn't come back right away!? He had probably learned about it before me...!_

"I learned about her when I saw her taupalin outside the hotel," Eden confessed while watching the show. "I even went to their trailer to find out the truth myself, but after meeting her the first time, it convinced me. She looks like Aria, for sure, but her Cosmo cannot be Aria's… it's way too different from this girl. Yet…"

He clenched his fists.

"Why does she have to look like her…? What does Fate want to tell me…? Why do these things keep on hurting me…?"

Despite his oath not to live on Aria's memories anymore to move on, upon seeing that gentle face again onstage, Eden's heart still softens and gets painful that he wanted to get out of the crowd right now and cry like what he did when Aria died. And right now, he couldn't bear the pain anymore as he was sobbing loudly, but the crowd didn't notice his tears as they keep on cheering for Alpha as the song goes on…

 _As I'd expected, I'll just have to do it, won't I?_

 _I must smash them, and with my own hands, destroy the evil!_

 _I must keep at it, until the job is done!_

 _Awaken, young soldier!_

"I'll find out the truth myself," Koga decided.

"Don't do anything stupid," Shaina warned. "Yes she looks like that girl who was raised to become Athena's proxy, but she's way too different from what we have thought. Plus, we still have to..."

"I will not go back yet," he was determined, "until I find out the truth!"

"But Koga-!?"

"After this concert, I'll try to ask her personally!"

"I told you not to-!"

"I need to convince myself! I know that it has been three years! But until I find out the truth, she will still be Aria in my eyes!"

Pegasus Koga is determined to find out more about Alpha, the international idol with the face of Aria, just to convince himself what happened to her three years ago was nothing but a nightmare. Hoping that she survived the attack, he decided to see her after the concert, especially when they found out from someone beside them that they are planning to have their posters sign during the autograph session which will happen at the plaza's backstage. While Eden didn't say anything anymore as his tears won't stop streaming after seeing the face of the girl he once loved, again...

And at that time, Fate has decided to let them take a glimpse at each other, as Koga watched Alpha perform that song, and Alpha, for some reason, glanced at Koga, who was strikingly stood out in the crowd because of his hair as red as the blood of Pegasus, and face glistening due to tears. Without knowing that, at that point, Fate has started to turn her wheel for these two young people...

Among the crowd, someone wearing a cowboy's hat was smiling evily at her.

 **00000**

"I told you NO OUTSIDERS ALLOWED!"

One of the event's bouncers pushed Koga away when he attempted to sneak inside Alpha's autograph-signing session. But since he was not given any special pass to line up nor have a pen and paper for the signing event, now that he's having a hard time dealing with big-muscled men.

"I just need to see her!" he demanded.

"Hey, can't you understand my language!?" the bouncer pushed him more. "No special ticket, or no ID, no entry! Nada! Now SCRAM!"

"You don't understand! I know her! She happens to know me too! Now move or I'll kick you out of this planet!"

"Bring it on, little boy!"

The feisty Pegasus Saint didn't even notice the lined up crowd watching him being pushed by the bouncer over and over and some of them were laughing at him, shaking their heads and pity him, got annoyed and even encouraged the bouncer to beat him to a pulp, and some didn't even care as long as they have their posters signed by Alpha. Meanwhile Shaina was just outside the area, shaking her head, hoping that no one will ask her if he knows that red-haired teen who was currently making a scene or she will definitely disown him.

 _Seriously, Athena, how did you_ _exactly_ _raise this child...?_

Eden was just with her, hiding in one of the trees, still trying to calm himself and cope from the concert.

Alpha was currently signing autographs for waiting fans, while her pet ferret Myron was on her shoulder entertaining them while letting her sign. One of them is the mayor's daughter, although blind, and accompanied by her nanny. Despite her blindness, she still lned up and waited in the queue to get her autograph which caught her attention. But this made Etoile scatch his head.

"I appreciate her effort to do that," he whispered to Alpha, "but isn't she blind? How was she able to see your concert-?"

"It doesn't matter whether they are blind or even deaf," Alpha replied as she handed the poster back to the fan, "as long as they wanted to see me perform or hear me sing!"

Myron seconded her reply with a shrill cry.

Later on it was the blind girl's turn. "Hello, Miss Alpha," the girl greeted. "I heard you sing, and your songs are so beautiful! Your voice too! I bet you're also beautiful..."

"She really wanted to watch your concert," her nanny explained. "Her father almost didn't let her but she insisted. She really likes you, you see..."

"Thank you," she was deeply touched by the girl who was determined at least to hear her live. "What's your name?"

"Beatriz," the girl replied.

"Beatriz? That sounds pretty."

The girl blushed and smiled.

"How would you like to have my next album for free so you won't be lonely?" she offered.

"Really!?" Beatriz squealed in delight.

"You sure about that, girl?" Etoile whispered to her again. "We might lost revenue because of..."

Until suddenly something from outside of the venue caught his attention. He whispered again, telling that he will be right back. Alpha agreed, and he went off. Meanwhile she went back to the blind girl waiting for her autograph and album. She signed the CD and gave it to her. "There you go," she said with a smile. "Enjoy!"

"Oh, she signed her album for you!" the girl's nanny confirmed. Myron reacted again as his confirmation.

Beatriz took the signed CD and kept it to her heart. "Thank you very much, Miss Alpha!" she said. "I will treasure it!"

"Remember if you're sad or lonely," Alpha said, "you could always play that, and always think that the stars are watching you. Okay?"

"I'll remember that!" she thanked the popstar and went off the line with her nanny. She resumed signing their posters and stuff when she heard a noise from the outside barricade, and there...

"Myron? What's wrong?" She noticed her pet ferret who also noticed the commotion, and he suddenly jumped off of her shoulder—

"WAIT!" as she was about to follow her pet, much to the curiosity of the waiting fans, for there she noticed Koga, arguing with one of their bouncers,and the one who started the problem.

"That's..." somehow she remembered him, the one with noticeable blood red hair, from the crowd.

 **00000**

Due to the commotion happened in the venue, Etoile decided to intervene while his headache started to go severe. "Gods," he shook his head while trying to approach the two, "just this morning there's this guy with white hair who mistook Alpha for someone else, and now this little monkey!? I'm starting to get scared on her fans, seriously..."

Koga froze when Alpha's manager mentioned about the guy earlier. "So Eden really came here too to confirm," his hunch is right after all.

When the manager heard that Koga knew the treaspasser before him, "That figures," he sighed.

"Hey YOU!" he suddenly pointed at the manager. "I need to see Alpha, or whatever her name is! I just need to confirm-"

"Yeah I wanna confirm too!" suddenly the man in a cowboy's hat showed up beside Koga, who is also after the idol too.

But when Koga saw him, he just raised an eyebrow. "Uh...who the heck are you?"

"That's IT!" the manager exploded. "I should have told her not to go here or bunches of open stalkers will surely come after her!"

"I'm not a stalker of hers! I'M KOGA! She knows my name-!"

"And I'm Patrasche!" the cowboy introduced himself. **[4]**

"Seriously," Koga heard his name, "does she really know you?"

"Great," the manager massaged his head, "two weird guys, each with two strange names. We're ending the event right," and he talked to the two. "I'm sorry, gentlemen, but Alpha needs to rest after the signing event. Just save your pens and signboards for her next visit, okay...?

Or I won't hesitate to put both legal _and_ illegal action on you two."

Suddenly the manager's aura hardened that made the two stepped back, especially Koga who felt something strange with him...

 _He's no ordinary manager,_ he gulped. _He has a powerful Cosmo...!_

Suddenly Alpha's pet ferret attacked Koga, which almost startled him. But instead of scratching his face like he usually does when he doesn't like a person, he brushed the Pegasus Saint's face with his bushy tail, crawled around his shoulders and back, smelled his cheek, and later snuggled his little head on the boy's cheek, which gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Whatda..." he was startled, so does Etoile, who scratched his head after seeing Alpha's pet being too friendly on a stranger. "Hey," Koga took Myron off him, "who's your owner? Are you lost-?"

"What are you doing to Myron!?"

Finally Alpha showed up after following her pet out of the barricade, and from there she noticed the two men looking for her: a strange-looking cowboy complete with hat and poncho and with a snug face, and the boy with strikingly blood-red hair in the middle of the crowd...

When they met each other closely for the first time, their senses began to intertwine. The stars suddenly alligned as it began to seal their fate. Both their mouths – and their Cosmos – were speechless.

Koga couldn't be wrong. Everything about Alpha is all the same as Aria, except in some areas: her hair is tied up in a right side ponytail, and her voice is livelier and more human. The way she stared at him is the same as how Aria stared at him three years ago...

And aside from those areas, _No... She definitely looked like Aria, but her Cosmo is not Aria's at all... Way too different... Way too..._

 _Warlike..._

"Hey, mister," Alpha finally called his attention, "you have my pet."

"T-this?" and he looked at Myron, which brought his senses back. "I'm sorry..." he set the ferret free to let him come to his owner. "H-he just came here and suddenly became too friendly at me..."

"I'm sorry if he startled you," Alpha apologized. "Myron's friendly, but he hasn't been _that_ friendly when he saw you, I don't know," and she looked at Myron sternly. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear? You're scaring people...!"

Myron hung his head, as if he was saying sorry.

"Alpha dear!" the manager, whom she called Etoile, was surprised to see hee out. "It will be one more hour before cutoff, you need to rest, we still have a flight to catch-!"

"What's going on here?" she asked the manager.

"Sorry about that, but never mind them, it's all under control now. They're just a bunch of crazy avid fans of yours-"

"I'm no avid fan!" Patrasche suddenly charged at her. "I'm here to get the Mystic Crystal!" **[5]**

It was all so sudden that he charged at Alpha without any warning. He might probably be looking for the right timing to do so by letting them banter about her, so no one would notice his true motive. As he charged her, he suddenly froze...

When Etoile, himself, blocked his way and stared at him gravely, that made him flew away a few meters from them.

These made the two young Saints and Shaina gasped in surprise.

 _How did he-!?_ Koga was shocked.

 _This girl's manager,_ Shaina tried to analyze what she saw. _Could he be..._

" _Excuse-moi_?" Etoile stared at the cowboy, "what part of what I've said didn't you understand?"

"Did you overdid it?" Alpha was quite worried about what he did.

"Oh no, my dear, I just told him to stay away."

Meanwhile as Eden noticed how Etoile pushed the attacker away in one look, he decided to show up and invervene, especially when he noticed something strange on the cowboy. Alpha noticed him.

"You're the guy from earlier!" she pointed at him. "Do you know these guys?"

While Myron's fur stood up again as he saw him.

"I apologize for the commotion," he said, "if my friend here scared you. But we honestly don't know the guy who suddenly attacked you."

"I don't understand," Alpha got confused, "what do you want from me? Why are you mistaking me for someone else? I'm tired of being chased by these people because of something that I don't know, so please-!"

"That is why, dear," Etoile assured, "you have to rest after your autograph session and let me take care of these people. Never mind them," and he faced the remaining two boys. "You heard my talent, boys, don't disturb her anymore. We still have a flight to catch tomorrow!"

But "Wait," Koga was not yet done, especially after hearing from Alpha's own lips about being chased. "What do you mean you've being chased? Why?"

"I don't think you have a right to know that, dear," Etoile said in Alpha's behalf. "Now, if you please, if you don't have business with my talent, please leave us alone, or as I've said, I might do something legal and illegal if you don't..."

"Lemme answer you from that part, boy..."

Patrasche showed himself again, grinning and chuckling despite being thrown away in just one look. "You just can't hide yourself from here," he said to the idol. "No matter what you do, the Mystic Crystal has a very sweet smell that can attract Latonians like us..." **[6]**

Etoile's face looked dead serious as he tried to shield Alpha from him, while she is clutching her brooch in anxiety. Probably Patrasche's words are true...

"What's going on here?" Koga has no idea at all. "What Latonians? What Mystic Crystal?"

"That is what I'm trying to tell you," Shaina showed up, too. "They are the reason why the Sanctuary's in trouble."

Etoile's face changed when he saw Shaina for the first time. For some reason he knows her. He even pointed at her...

"S...Sister Shaina!?"

While she heard him mentioning her name. After seeing Etoile for the first time, she was surprised, too, and she concluded that she had known him ever since.

"N-no way...!" she gasped. "I finally remembered you!"

"M-Miss Shaina," Koga whispered to her, "you know each other?"

"Hey! Hey!" Patrasche tried to get their attention. "Notice me, will ya!?"

And he purposely threw off a strange melon-colored glowing bomb at the barricade, causing the people in queue to panic and caused a stampede. This has alarmed the Saints and the concert staff...

This made Alpha's face in shock.

"You're crazy!" Koga fumed up. "Why did you do that to those people!?"

"There," Patrasche didn't even bother saying sorry, "I thought you won't notice me."

"Why you-!"

"So where am I?" and he looked at Alpha again. "Ah, yeah, the Mystic Crystal. You heard me, princess? You know the drill," and he made another ball of glowing bomb appear in his hand again. "You refuse, they're dead. That's it."

"You're cruel...!" Alpha was shaking.

"Yes I am," he admitted. "So? Please? Now?"

"You dared to hurt the people, Latonian?" Shaina couldn't stand watching anymore. "I'll stop you from here!"

"Geez, lady, you're wasting my time," Patrasche whined. "Stop it. I just need the Crystal. But unless this princess here won't cooperate, of course it will be a greater price..."

"You heard me, Latonian!" she stepped in. "I'll stop you-!"

"NO!" Etoile stepped in, too. "I'll be the one who will stop this weirdo!"

And he emitted a massive colorful Cosmo in his body, which surprised the three tourists. This has alarmed the people in the venue as they started to run for their lives...

Meanwhile this surprised Koga and Eden, convincing that Alpha's manager is more than just having a weird sense of fashion. _No way,_ the Pegasus Saint was stunned, _this kind of Cosmo, he is actually a—_

"Then DARE to stop me!" he threw the bomb again, but this time, both Shaina and Etoile deflected it with their bare hands and threw it away somewhere without any civilian casualties.

"What-!?"

"I have warned you," Shaina said.

"You dared ruining Alpha's autograph signing event," Etoile said, "and for that we might lost revenue. That's unforgivable, mister!"

"To hell do I care about that!?" and Patrasche emitted another light bomb again. But aside from that, he snapped and out came strange men in brown armor, their eyes hidden but their grins are proof enough that they are with him, ready to annihilate the whole plaza if one of them will dare to move.

This has given Koga and Eden a signal to move. "We'll help you," Koga volunteered.

"Don't be foolish!" Shaina stopped them. "Remember how your Cloths were destroyed during your fight with Saturn!"

"We can still fight without our Cloths-!"

"And then, what? You'll know the feeling of not having any protection once you tried to fight one of these Latonians. They're not the same as who you have fought before, so don't be too arrogant on taking responsibility!"

"But-!"

"She's right," Eden held his shoulder. "At this moment we cannot do anything without our Cloths."

"Eden!?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Etoile joined in their heated conversation, "but if you want to be at least useful, take Alpha and get out of here, okay?"

"Do as he says," Shaina seconded. "For now, that's the best that you can do."

The Pegasus Saint cannot do anything but to clench his fist. This is one thing that he hates the most, and that is by not doing anything at all. Yet fighting with a destroyed Cloth is their biggest disadvantage, and this has given him inconvenience since he haven't used his Cloth for a year now and they were about to go back to the Sanctuary to have it fixed. But right now at this critical moment, both he and Eden are useless.

Is this what they can do after reaching the Omega?

"You're all wasting my time," Patrasche snorted. "I'll just make sure that after I get what I want, I won't let you leave this place alive!"

And he ordered the mysterious soldiers to attack the plaza.

For this, Etoile and Shaina didn't waste time anymore. Shaina took out her pendant, revealing a ClothStone which is different from what she had used before. Meanwhile Etoile took out a pen from his side pocket, revealing a special stone that resembles a paintbrush...

"A ClothStone!?" Koga noticed Etoile's pen. "That means, he..."

"Visualize! PAINTER CLOTH!"

The gem in the pen shone so bright like a rainbow. A shower of rainbow-colored Cosmo filled the area. As the light faded, Etoile was revealed in a Cloth of multicolored oraehalcon sashes especially at the back, a combination of dark silver and neon. His bubblegum pink hair flared with such grace.

"The Colorful Silver Saint of the Canvas Constellation - Painter Etoile - is here!" **[7]**

Etoile has finally revealed himself as not just Alpha's peculiar manager, but as a Saint of Athena. And to add to their awe, a Silver Saint, that means a rank higher than Koga's or Eden's - he is probably that powerful, as shown way back earlier. But if he is a Saint, why is this only the first time they saw him? And back when Mars brainwashed higher-ranked Saints, he is not with them.

 _I knew it,_ Shaina guessed. _Painter_ _Etoile, the missing Silver Saint after Camille's disappearance. He may have probably inherited her Cloth for some reason. I think this is the time I'll be able to find out the reason for his long-time absence..._

"A Saint, huh!?" Patrasche was not even alarmed. "I never thought that a peculiar talent manager like you's a lowly Saint! That doesn't matter..."

He threw the light bomb at him.

"You'll all die anyway!"

But Etoile didn't move from his place, instead, he stopped it with his bare hand, and he just let it dissolve like nothing was thrown at him.

"Please, dear," he said, "don't make me mad anymore. I already have enough headaches for tonight."

This gave the rest of the soldiers a cue to attack Alpha, who was currently standing there and face still in shock. Koga and Eden moved right away as they kicked two of the soldiers away and shielded themselves for her.

"We need to get out of here," Eden said. "Come with us!"

Alpha didn't answer. Only Myron was giving reaction in her behalf.

"Hey," Koga tried to talk to her, "I know this is not the right time to ask you this, but do you have any idea that your manager's a Silver Saint!?"

"I know," Alpha said, her voice now laced with anger. "And I have already known that fact ever since I became his talent."

"We don't have time to interview her," the Orion Saint pulled the Pegasus Saint's arm. "We have to get her out of here-!"

"I don't need your help."

"This is no time for you to be stubborn. Your manager's risking his life to protect you."

"Did you hear me?" she was shaking. "I said I don't need your help."

With this, Myron somehow sensed his master's anger as he jumped off her and moved to Koga's shoulder instead. As he jumped off, Alpha's brooch began to glow, emitting a different kind of Cosmo that they have never felt before...

 _Is this,_ Koga even guessed, _the Mystic Crystal that that guy's talking about...?_

"WATCH OUT!"

Koga was been too focused on Alpha's brooch when Eden suddenly pushed the two away as another ball of light bomb attacked them. After that, there was a short explosion which both of them failed to see.

"That's just IT!" Painter Etoile was enraged by what Patrasche did, and decided to attack him with all he got. "No one messes up with my talent!"

Etoile focused his Cosmo on his palms and faced them at Patrasche. "VIVID SYNTHESIS!" A splash of colorful Cosmo attacked his series of light bombs, dissolving them in thin air, and the dissolved particles hit Patrasche and was consumed by the particles instead. He winced in pain, but Etoile himself is not yet done.

"IRIS ARABESQUE!" This time he used his kicking prowess against Patrasche as if he was dancing ballet. He was able to hit Patrasche again, this time in his stomach, and sent him flying. As he was about to give him a final blow...

"ETOILE STOP IT!"

Shaina intervened, tried to stop him for some reason. Fortunately he listened but this gave him confusion.

"Gods, Sister," he gasped, "you're letting the enemy live!? He was trying to hurt my talent-!"

"Continue doing that," she threatened, "or the whole town will be destroyed!"

"What do you mean!?"

"If I were you," Patrasche still stood up despite the damage, "I'll listen to her...!"

"But not to you, of course-!"

"He's right," Shaina was shaking in anger. "Look around you!"

He followed, and from there he found several melon-colored light bombs attached to every part of the town. There are bombs everywhere, apart from those soldiers who are beginning to harass the people. One of the bombs placed near the stage just exploded, several seconds after Etoile kicked Patrasche in his stomach. Somehow he was able to figure out what Shaina meant.

"D-don't tell me..."

"Oh, I knew I forgot to tell you something about those bombs," Patrasche grinned. "One direct hit to me equals one bomb. So be careful, okay? Have I told you that you can't do anything even if you defeat me? The whole town will be destroyed, anyway!" and he laughed.

That explosion has started to cause panic in its citizens. Those bombs may have probably set up by the enemy before this happened, thus they were difficult to be detected that easily unless their Cosmo is strong enough, but even if they will be able to see them right away, they still can't detonate it, unless Patrasche will do so. They are all convinced: Patrasche and his fellow Latonians are no ordinary foes. Plus the fact that they didn't know about their true motive aside from finding this so-called Mystic Crystal is just making the situation even worse.

Shaina held to her ClothStone tightly. She should have donned her Cloth a while ago while there was a chance. But this time she won't let it pass. She glared at the enemy and shouted...

"Sting! SCORPIO CLOTH!"

 **00000**

Alpha is safe, at least, saved by Koga, also saved by Eden. Whatever Eden did is surely a gamble. Or at least she thought. She can feel the Pegasus Saint's body pressed against hers...

So are his lips against hers.

Both couldn't move right away. Both lips stuck at each other like lock and key. Both felt each other's breaths. And they don't have a slightest idea when it will the right time to release each other's lips...

Well, good thing, Koga got off first. And it was just then that he realized-

"Oh gods, I'm sorry!"

His face was flushing red like his hair. He was shaking. He never had a direct kiss with a girl in his entire life, what more of an accident. Nope, he only wanted to save her, but not to take her chance of having her first kiss to someone she loves.

Alpha moved back and covered her lips. Her cheeks are also as red as Koga's hair. She was also shaking, and like him, it was also her very first kiss. First, her autograph signing was ruined. Second, she's been mistaken by two strange boys. Third, the Latonians are after her. Now this guy has just ruined her chance of becoming a bride.

"I'm really sorry!" Koga's head is about to be torn apart while he keeps on apologizing. "It's an accident, honest!"

Alpha didn't respond, except for her eyes which became watery. She was in shock because of the kiss that was stolen by her. For this, her anger towards everything rose, without Koga noticing it.

Speaking of which, he didn't even notice Eden who was able to stand up despite the explosion, but this has caused great injury to his left arm. He caught those two in the middle of the scene where therir lips glued to each other when he pushed both of them away from Patrasche's light bombs...

For some reason, he could feel his heart almost skipped a beat due to unexplained pain.

As he was about to approach the two who have just released each other's lips to check on them without thinking about the kiss for the meantime – when Alpha suddenly shone, much to the two Saints' surprise.

Meanwhile Etoile also noticed Alpha who suddenly shone from where she and Koga are, which shocked him. "Alpha, DON'T-!"

But he is too late. Alpha did something that shocked everyone, most especially the two young Saints, out of her anger. "You've ruined my signing session," Alpha said, "and now you want these innocents get involved in something that I don't have in the first place...

Don't you dare stop me from killing you!"

Alpha is fully pissed off, a trait that Aria will never have (and Koga wouldn't imagine her getting angry over having a stolen kiss or it will be scary), as her brooch kept on emitting a strange yet powerful kind of Cosmo that they couldn't comprehend what that is.

"Prepare to die!" she declared. "O sing to me...

EQUULEUS CLOTH!"

All, except for Patrasche, were shocked, especially when she mentioned something that triggered Koga and Eden's memory...

"Equuleus!?" the Pegasus Saint's eyes almost popped at what he just heard. "But is that..."

A sudden flash of blue light emerged from Alpha's trailer when her brooch glowed, and it merged with the light from the trailer, forming the dormant feature of the Cloth that Koga and Eden are both familiar of. As far as they have remembered, after Saturn (the previous owner) restored the Cloth's time from being destroyed, he took it somewhere where it can be used with anyone with enough power to make the owner stay alive. Does this mean that the Cloth chose Alpha? For how long? And how it that happened?

Those are the questions Koga wanted to ask from the idol, as Alpha discarded her idol dress and revealed herself in an undergarment, and the fragments of the Cloth began to move around and cover her. Since she is a female, the way the Cloth was designed is way back different from how the previous owners wore it, plus she wears a light sky blue skirt. As the headgear was attached to her head, she striked a pose:

"I am the voice of the Pony Constellation! EQUULEUS ALPHA! In the name of Athena, I will punish you!"

In the end, Koga, Eden and Shaina found out that Alpha, the international pop idol, is the new holder of the Equuleus Cloth, making her an actual Bronze Saint. If this is really the case, how did she obtain that Cloth and why didn't she study at the Palaestra? There are so many questions that Koga would like to ask her, but for now, they need to deal with the most difficult foe they have faced yet, and Koga would need to prepare himself, too, on how he could make up for the kiss he had accidentally stolen, since now he cannot don his Pegasus Cloth which have not been functioning for a year.

 **=0=**

 _What, to Koga, is the Omega? Is this something that he needs to possess so he could fight again? Or is this something that he might have possess before he awakened it? How would Alpha, now revealed as the new Equuleus Saint, be the cause of his resolve to fight again and regain the Pegasus' trust? A stolen kiss, the song from the past and a pact will reawaken the sleeping Cosmo..._

 _ **Chapter 2: SING YOUR HEART OUT! AWAKEN, OMEGA PEGASUS!**_

( **NOTA BENE** on the following cited:

 **[1]** _Plaza Platero_ is just a fictional place taken in Southern Portugal. The Mad Banana visioned it as a summery, lively place similar to Tuscany.

 **[2]** _Ai No Senshi (Soldier of Love)_ , sung by Yoko Ishida, originally included in Sailor Moon R Image Album Mirai He Mukatte. The Mad Banana decided to use this as Alpha's image song which will be revealed in later chapters the very content of the song.

 **[3]** The story took place exactly three years after Aria's death: Two years for the Omega story proper and one year for Koga and Eden's travels.

 **[4]** _Patrasche_ , for some reason the Mad Banana came up with that name after remembering the Dog of Flanders. Not associated with the dog at all. His Latonian Ranking will be revealed in the next chapter.

 **[5]** _The Mystic Crystal_ is something that the Latonians are looking from Alpha, who, for some reason, has it. The nature will be revealed in later chapters, but it is clear that Alpha didn't possess it in the first place as she didn't know about it, either. Either way, she is still hunted because of it.

 **[6]** The _Latonians_ are derived from Leto, who was first introduced in the story prologue. Just like Pallasites, they swore loyalty to Leto. You will find out more about them in later chapters.

 **[7]** The Painter Cloth exists in Kurumada-sensei's storyline and it was once owned by Camille, Shaina and Marin's batchmate who uses divination as her main technique. In this story, Shaina thought that the said Cloth was missing after Camille's death.

 **MB:** She would like to thank everyone who have read and favorited her story so far, and would also like to apologize if the next chapter took her quite a while to rewrite it from her server. Anyhow, she will try to post more chapters as quick as possible since she had already written most of them beforehand. Please continue to support her story by reading and take time also to review.)


	3. 2: Awaken, Omega Pegasus!

**The Mad Banana Presents:**

 **SAINT SEIYA ALPHA/OMEGA: YOU'RE JUST MY LOVE**

( **NOTA BENE:** For those who have read the first chapter and reviewed it, commented it, the Mad Banana would like to express her gratitude. She is now bringing you the second chapter!)

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **SING WITH ALL YOUR HEART!**_

 _ **AWAKEN, OMEGA PEGASUS!**_

 **"I** am the voice of the Pony Constellation! EQUULEUS ALPHA! In the name of Athena, I will punish you!"

Everyone was surprised when the pop idol Alpha suddenly called and don the Equuleus Cloth, known as the 'Cursed Cloth' since anyone who wears it either dies or suffers great misfortune. But it didn't bother her at all. She's angry at the Latonian for ruining her autograph-signing event.

"You're a SAINT-!?" asked Koga-

"Talk to the hand please!" Alpha said. "Right now I wanna kill this bastard first then YOU - for ruining my virgin life!"

He knew it.

But what made him shocked and curious at the same time is how Alpha acquired the Equuleus Cloth. He would understand that, being with a Silver Saint, she may have been trained aside from managing her singing career. But why is it just now that she showed up? The Fates may have planned to let him meet the new master of the Equuleus Cloth for reasons that only they know.

Eden was as shocked as Koga. Aside from having the same face as the one he had once loved, she also has the Cloth owned by someone he also regarded as a friend and comrade. If he could only talk to the Fates, he may have already asked multiple times what these things mean.

Meanwhile Painter Etoile couldn't help but to shake his head and sigh. "I told her not to wear her Cloth without putting her mask first-!"

Then later he finaly noticed Shaina, who donned her Cloth – but not her usual Ophiuchus Cloth, but rather a Gold Cloth, much to his awe. As far as he remembered, she was with the late Aquila Saint, Marin, and another female Saint...who once owned his Cloth. Etoile remembered those three, because one of them happened to be his master before he decided to move on his own after his own master disappeared.

"How did you-?" but before he could even get an answer, the brown soldiers attacked them. Scorpio Shaina has no time to explain the situation.

"We need to clean up this town first," she said, "and I'll be more than happy to explain it to you. You owe me an explanation too!"

"Of course, of course," and the two started to work together for the meantime, at least to clear out the soldiers and help the people escape while figuring out how to remove those light bombs attached to dipperent places in the town plaza.

Patrasche, however, doesn't feel threatened at all (or does he?). "So what can a princess Saint do for this town, eh? Once you hurt me a bit and a part of this town will-"

He didn't notice Alpha's unbelievable speed as she hit him in his stomach with her heavy punch that threw him away. But as he had mentioned, one of the bombs exploded, this time behind him, in one part of the store.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Etoile was shouting at her. "Don't be too reckless! If you do that-!"

"Let her do that for the meantime," Shaina said.

"So you want her to destroy the entire town!?"

"For now, let's focus on evacuating these people. I know what you mean, but unless you have greater ideas that will save this town, sure I'll help."

But he didn't answer, obviously he doesn't have greater idea at the moment to save the town without any damaged property, for Shaina has a point. The safety of the people is what is most important right now. As for the town, though, it can still be repaired, but not a person's life. For this, they focused instead on the people, while Alpha focused on killing the Latonian who ruined her tour.

 **00000**

Koga was as speechless as a doll.

He watched Alpha fight from afar, not giving the enemy a chance to strike. Her moves may not be as fluid as Ryuho's, but her punches were as solid as Soma's and her kicks as deadly as Yuna's, like watching two of his friends fight in one person. And imagining Aria if she could do these moves as Alpha does right now, he can only gulp his own saliva. This convinced him that Aria and Alpha are two different individuals; one cannot be the other, they only happened to have the same physical features.

Eden also watched Alpha fight like he was watching a battle game. He had never felt useless in his life while watching a girl in Cloth fighting a new kind of enemy. What if suddenly she got hurt? Who can help her? He noticed the two other Saints being busy evacuating the people while getting rid of the enemy's men...

Then he just noticed: One of them is a Gold Saint. On top of that...

 _Scorpio...?_

He suddenly remembered his own sister, the fallen former Hornet Sonia, who also once donned the Scorpio Gold Cloth upon his mother's help. But the power of the said Cloth was so great that it consumed her, both her body and Cosmo, out of her sworn loyalty to his father, Mars. Now, seeing the Cloth back in action, Eden could imagine his own sister brought back to life just to help them fight.

For this, it motivated him to help. Never mind the damage he got in his left arm, he can still fight anyway with the Cosmo he has. But as he was about to enter the battlefield...

"Eden!? What happened to you!?"

Finally, Koga noticed him and his damaged arm. He got it when he tried to push him and Alpha away from the incoming bomb. Apparently, his actions a while ago made them kiss each other in an accident. Yet...

"I'm fine," he looked away. "This is nothing."

"But..."

"Help the Painter and the Scorpio evacuate the people. I'll try to find a way to diffuse the bombs."

"Scorpio...? Wait, Eden-!"

Before he could ask why he mentioned 'Scorpio', Eden went off to check on the bombs himself, much to Koga's worry since he is injured. At the same time, it made him confused, so he thought of doing what he was told for the meantime. As he was about to help the other two Saints...

He was surprised. Eden is right: one of those helping the people is a Scorpio Saint. But who will that be? He remembered that Etoile and Shaina are the only Saints who can fight, at least, and he already saw the former who wore his Painter Cloth which he saw for the first time. And regarding the latter...

He just felt his jaw drop.

 _M-Miss Shaina is a—_

 **00000**

"T-that's a nice move, princess," the Latonian coughed blood a bit. "You're helping me out wiping this town clean. Thanks!"

"Shut up and let me kill you," it's not yet enough for Alpha. "I know that you have put bombs on each area in this town, and once I hit you one of the bombs will explode. So what...?

This town's as good as dead, anyway."

They have just noticed the town: it was a bit quiet. Patrasche noticed that there's no single person left. He gritted his teeth. He almost forgot that he is not dealing with the Equuleus Saint alone.

"This ain't fun," he snorted. "Someone's smart enough to move the people away. But," he looked at Alpha, putting his grin back, "think about it, princess. If you decided to kill me without thinking what will happen to this town, then carry on! Destroy this town for me! You're right, it's as good as dead anyway! People will even 'credit' you for doing that by throwing tomatoes at you! I can imagine the headline now: INTERNATIONAL POPSTART DESTROYED THE TOWN IN A DAY AND WAS DECLARED PERSONA NON GRATA. How does that sound?"

Patrasche was chuckling, thus aggrivated Alpha more, but part of what he said is true. She is starting to trember in anger. She had just noticed what she did: the town is filled with smoke and rubble due to multiple explosions. Then she noticed the townspeople's faces while watching their homeland explode bit by bit: full of sadness, anguish, fear. Too many negative emotions in one scenario. She can't sing in front of these people especially in this situation.

She started to feel fear too. Will she be the cause of their sadness?

Meanwhile Eden was trying to figure out how to detonate those bombs without causing any sudden reaction. But then he noticed something as he watched Alpha's fight. Surely one hit anywhere in his body will make a bomb or two explode, but he saw a connection from his body to the bombs. When Alpha lands a punch on his left side, the left side of the town where Patrasche stands will explode. A kick on his right part will affect the right side of the town, and so on and so forth. But there is one obvious flaw in his technique...

 _He let Equuleus hit him anywhere. But why is it that he is dodging it everytime she tries to hit his face?_

This gave him an idea.

"Equuleus!" he called. "Try to hit him in his head!"

"What!?"

"You've probably noticed that he keeps on dodging his head! It's his weak point! Try to punch him directly in his face!"

Finally, someone's smart enough to help her realize the flaw, which made Patrasche gulp.

"But do you think you'll be able to hit my head just like that?" he smirked. "You have good moves, princess, but you're just striking without thinking! I was about to credit you for making this town in ashes!"

Alpha knows that fact. However, if she didn't do anything to stop the enemy, the whole place will be completely turned into ash. She didn't ask this in the first place. Most of all, she didn't even wished to be chased by some people who is after something that she doesn't have an idea at all. And in all of her travels that she did with Etoile, this is by far the worst.

 _Try to punch him directly in his face!_

She remembered Eden's words. He had probably noticed Patrasche's flaw that she didn't notice at all. She thought how stupid she was to think about it while she is attacking him. So why not listen to this cute stranger for once?

She concentrated her Cosmo on her right fist, then directly to the Latonian's head. She can only do it once if she wanted to put him to sleep just to stop these senseless explosions. She doesn't want to see homes and establishments get wrecked anymore. These people love their town, and everything will be put to waste if she will just vent out her anger at someone that will cause the people's happiness.

 _I'm supposed to be here to sing for these people and give them happiness, not to fight like this,_ she felt like crying. _I didn't become a Saint just to fight anyone! I want to protect their smiles and to preserve what they cherish! Not like this! This is too cruel!_

 _That is why... I'll give everything in this one punch... I'll just thank that cutie white-haired weirdo later. He's much better than the red one!_

As she prepares her fist, Patrasche grinned in secret.

 **00000**

When Eden mentioned to Koga that there's a Scorpio Gold Saint helping the people out, he decided to help the people to confirm it himself. As he tried to fight his way to the two other saints who were almost done cleaning the mess that those Latonians did, he did confirm:

Shaina is not an Ophiuchus Saint anymore. She has been recently promoted to a Gold Saint. **[1]**

"This is incredible!" Koga looked at her from head to toe. "You've finally become a Gold Saint-!"

"There's no time for that," Shaina said as she made a direct hit on an attacking Latonian. "Help the people get out of here!"

"I want to fight too!"

"I told you, at this rate you CAN'T! You can't use your Cloth anymore! Don't you remember how it was destroyed!?" [ **2]**

He knows that fact, and he is aware that he cannot use his Cloth anymore unless he'll have Kiki to repair it. This made him became more anxious as he saw the people's faces while trying to escape, and also this town...

The world was able to achieve peace for that long, in fact, longer than they have anticipated. And judging by how the town looks the first time he and Eden have arrived, it didn't have any spoils of war, and it probably never experienced this kind of crisis. Just today. So if this town will be destroyed all because of what Patrasche called the Mystic Crystal, whatever that is...

He couldn't help but to clench his fist. He may have the Pegasus Cloth with him in his travels, but due to its heavy damage from battling Saturn, he was not able to use it for a year, that made him extremely helpless. He can still fight without a Cloth, but the new enemies are different.

He then looked at Alpha and started to think. He admits he has no idea that someone like her will be able to use the Equuleus Cloth. Plus knowing now that her manager is a Silver Saint, does this mean that he trained her to become one? And the fact that it's the first time seeing them since he enrolled at the Palaestra, whatever her reason for staying as an idol than to be trained formally is already something beyond his knowledge. But the question is, does Athena - his Mama Saori - knows about their existence?

There are many questions about Etoile and especially about Alpha that needs to be answered. But now, what Koga wants to do at this point is to lend a hand to the female Saint as his way of payment for that kiss. But...

"Don't you just stand there!" Shaina caught his attention. "Get the people out of here! Quick!"

For the meantime he has no choice but to follow. He asked the people not to panic and follow him to safety, then they will just think of a way to fix the town after they are done with those Latonians. But as he was about to lead them to their escape...

He noticed the town mayor looking for someone. "Everyone!" he called. "Have you seen my daughter? Does anyone here have my daughter!?"

He gritted her teeth. So they have not able to get everyone out of the area yet. But how could that happen? Koga needs to find the mayor's daughter as soon as possible, but he has to do it without Shaina noticing. He led the people out first, then he turned to the town mayor.

"I will try to find your daughter," he volunteered. "What does she looked like?"

"S-she's this tall, around eight, she has honey pigtails, she wears a jumper skirt, and she's blind! My maid came to me and she has been looking for her too for hours! I don't know what to do! I don't know what's happening either!"

He thanked the mayor for the information, and as he secretly headed to the battlefield, where Alpha and Eden are trying gto figure out how to put Patrasche to sleep at least. He was able to hear their conversation a bit and there Eden mentioned that they can try hitting his head to see if it works...

Yet Koga noticed something strange about Patrasche. If he is trying to protect his head from getting hit, then why isn't he moving? Out of fear? He felt more than that.

He was able to just notice what Eden has noticed a while ago. One punch in any part of his body will be equal to one exploded part of the town - except for his head for some reason. If Eden is right that the Latonian's head is some sort of a bomb diffuser and he's trying to protect his own head from doing so, why is it that he deliberately lets Alpha hit him till she reaches for his head? Did he intentedly let Alpha do so so Eden will be able to notice it, or is there a deeper reason behind it...?

A diffuser, his head said. Just like an ordinary bomb, if you take off the wrong combination of wires, it will lead to its worse case scenario: either it will speed up the countdown or the bomb will explode right away. Either way, it will be dangerous...

Could it be that's the case?

Then for some reason, his ears heard someone crying. Could that be the mayor's daughter? He searched everywhere, thinking that she was just trapped somewhere, especially knowing that she is blind, according to the mayor's description. He relied on his ears to pinpoint her, taking advantage of the time while there are no following explosions.

Meanwhile Alpha prepares her attack. While Patrasche, despite the bruises, still manage to stand up confidently to catch her possible attack combinations. "Come and get me, princess," he provoked her. "Wanna hit my head? Come on! What are you waiting for? Whatever you do, you will never hit my head! I'm still fast enough to catch you! Do you really think I'm that stupid!?"

He is really provoking Alpha to hit his head, while Eden was shaking in anger. He is no ordinary enemy after all, since he deliberately told her his weakness. Wrong move, he thought...

But Koga thought otherwise, when he caught the Equuleus Saint who was about to punch the enemy's head.

"Prepare yourself!" and with the blink of an eye, Alpha charged at Patrasche, her fists aiming for his face. As she is about to land her most powerful punch yet...

Koga ran to them, blocked Alpha's attack, and it hit his face instead.

 _What!?_ Both fighters were surprised by his move.

"Why did he..." Eden was shocked.

"KOGA!" Shaina screamed. "How did you-!?"

He was thrown at the town hall itself and he hit his back on its closed doors, losing his consciousness.

 **00000**

" _Koga..."_

 _A baby of around two or three was playing with a pegasus stuffed toy was sitting beside a rocking chair. The room was filled with the music from a shining carillion with a miniature crystal pegasus in the center spinning while giving off kaleidoscopic glow in the middle of a night filled with stars._

 _A beautiful woman with long lavender hair and white dress picked the baby up along with his toy and sat on her rocking chair, carrying him in her arms while humming a familiar lullaby. It was a quiet night, and the Milky Way Galaxy is so visible that the night sky looked like a sea of glowing pebbles visible in the deep. It was peaceful, with no threat, which almost lulled him to sleep._

" _Look, Koga,"_ _she let him see the beautiful night sky. "_ _The constellations are there to protect us. See that form over there?"_ _And she pointed at the far end of the sky. "_ _That's Pegasus, the legendary winged horse. That is your guardian constellation. I can feel in your Cosmo that one day he will protect you...and help you become strong. One day his wings will become yours. You will become the Pegasus who can glide in the vast galaxy, bringing light of hope that sprung from blood spoiled by evil. If you will believe in your Cosmo, you will become the light itself..._

 _One day...the wings of Pegasus...will stop these senseless wars..."_

 _Her voice was so sweet and cool, gentle as her pure Cosmo, still as the bright night. Her lullabye gave him protection and assurance. It may have been three years since he got the Pegasus ClothStone the first time during that fateful moment, but right now he felt like he had just learned something new about being a Saint. The Pegasus, sprung from blood, yet became a symbol of hope and glory, is just a testimony on how a spark of hope can be their biggest salvation. Its wings spread across the galaxy, spreading light to the vast darkness, detonating possible fuses of senseless wars..._

 _Detonating?_

 **00000**

"Hey! Wake up! Wake up, mister!"

Koga opened his eyes when someone was trying to wake him up. He then saw Alpha and Eden who went to him when he was thrown away by Alpha's own punch that sent him flying to the doors of the town hall.

"Why the heck did you do that!?" Alpha yelled at him. "I told you I'll deal with you later once I'm done with that bomb freak-!"

And then he remembered why did that. He suddenly got up, and looked at the entirety of the town hall. "This," he pointed the hall, "is the reason why..."

Then they noticed the huge light bomb attached at the back of the building, waiting to explode - if he didn't block Alpha's punch. And seems like it's getting bigger like a live thing.

"What in the world is that...?" the Equuleus Saint turned pale. Later on Koga heard a girl's cry again, this time it's clearer.

"Papa...? Marta...?" the girl was calling her father and her nanny. "Papa...? What's going on...? Someone has me but...!"

And Patrasche's laugh echoed in the whole town. He was laughing so hard like a madman that made the whole town go silent, as if he had already won. Especially that he has one little girl hostage, much to the town mayor's shock and fear.

"Beatriz!" it turned out that she is the mayor's daughter. "Beatriz!" he was crying and starting to lose his wits. "How did he got you!? Somebody save my daughter!"

But no one dared to answer, not even the two Saints who were too shocked to move.

"Nice move, little guy," he turned to Koga. "How nice of you to save me! Is it because of that little girl up there...?

Or because you've just figured out that it will be the end of this town?"

He went on laughing.

The townspeople looked at each other with puzzled faces, while these made the other Saints' faces looked paler, especially Eden's, when he figured out why Koga did it after noticing the huge bomb attached to the town hall.

 _Gods,_ he fell to his knees, _that was so foolish of me...!_

Even Shaina felt weak after figuring out everything. You may not be able to notice because of her mask, but her gesture would surely run your imagination that she is in total shock right now.

"Impossible," she muttered. "These Latonians are really heartless!"

"Definitely heartless!" and Etoile was about to attack if not for Patrasche's hostage.

"Go! I'll even let you hit me!" he taunted him. "Go, so this whole town will be history!" and he laughed again. "Oh gods, who could ever thought that these Saints are sooo stupid!? You heard me? S-T-U-P-I-D? If not for this little runt here you won't figure out that this town will be BOOM without your Cosmo realizing it! Man, sometimes use your brains too!" He went on laughing that no one could hear anything or anyone but him.

Alpha was shaking again. Should she thank Koga later for doing that (assuming that they will survive) or should she yell at Eden for being that dumb? Either way, since they have just figured it out, they have therefore conclude that Patrasche is an opponent impossible to beat.

As Patrasche was still catching his breath from laughing too much, this gave Koga an opportunity to ask him. "So you let her hit you till she gets your head," he shook. "You purposely did that because you thought we might never find it out...

Your head serves as a lock to a bigger hydrogen bomb you made, and that bomb is currently attached to the town hall! And you're just waiting for Alpha to punch you in the face so she'll be able to activate it without knowing this will happen! You're far worse than all of I have fought!"

"I never thought you're that smart for a runt," Patrasche smiled evilly. "Very smart. I should credit you for that. But if not for that brain of yours, though..."

He sped up towards Koga and landed a kick in his stomach while carrying the blind girl with him.

"It would have been the most beautiful part of the bargain!"

He made him flew directly towards one of the cracked walls.

"Koga!" Eden decided to fight without thinking of what might happen next, probably a lucky shot against the enemy. He created a thunder shock from his fists and about to punch him in a surprise, but—

"And I even thought you're smarter than him because of your looks," Patrasche caught his fists. "But I guess looks can be deceiving, huh?"

And he kicked him in the stomach too, and sent him flying.

"You're even more stupid than my looks!"

"Eden!" Shaina tried to help using her attack but Etoile stopped her.

"Sorry Sister," he said, "but please focus on the people for now, otherwise-"

"Are you ordering a Gold Saint!?" she yelled.

"No time for arguments!" and he charged at the enemy. "COLORFUL CLASH!"

Painter Etoile used his specialty technique against Patrasche. Using his fists and upper torso to create a catapult bullet mixed with his Cosmo, he landed a hit towards him. However...

"Nice," he just caught him with just one hand. "I can use you as my disco ball!"

And with his strength, he spun Etoile's body and threw him up in the air before he landed a hit on his back and drop him directly below.

"Etoile!" Alpha called him. She cannot move anymore in shock, giving the enemy a chance to catch her and kick her from upfront.

"Now..."

Alpha bumped into the wall, just a few meters from Koga, and in a second Patrasche was already close to her and grabbed her hair.

"Hand over the Mystic Crystal," he demanded.

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" she insisted, that cost a burning sensation in her scalp from too much tugging on her hair like he cared if he is a girl or not.

"Still lying about it, princess?" he lifted her in her hair. "I wouldn't bother chasing you if you really don't have it - but don't underestimate us, Latonians. Just be a nice little girl and hand it over. Otherwise..."

He looked at the town hall and to the blind girl which he held hostage with a grin.

"You don't want to be held responsible for the destruction of this town, do you?"

Alpha looked at her surroundings. First, to Koga, who was still lying cold, then to Eden who was still struggling to get up, to Shaina who can't do anything but to use her Cosmo Barrier to protect the townspeople, and to her manager, Etoile, who was also unconscious. She looked at the whole town. When she came hours ago, it was a lively place, and just twop hors ago everyone was chanting her name and singing with her while she was performing at the town plaza...

But what is happening now?

She couldn't help but to remember the first time she donned the Equuleus Cloth which, for some reason, came to her just last year. She was, back then, running for her life, as these people called Latonians started to chase her since birth because of a certain artifact that they believe she has: the Mystic Crystal. Up until now she doesn't have any idea what that is for, but with the sound of it it seems very important to them, that they can use to oppress the world. This made her decided back then to become a Saint to defend herself after being saved by Etoile when she was young, despite her ambition to become a superstar. Now that she have achieved international fame while juggling her duties as a Saint of Athena, she was able to get used to it. Etoile is the best teacher she has, setting aside his peculiar looks, and she wanted to repay him one day to become the strongest Idol Saint ever lived...

But this fight right now is the hardest yet. She may have defeated numerous Latonians, but this Patrasche is of a different caliber: more sinister and cunning, someone whom she can't beat all by herself...

"SCARLET NEEDLE!"

Suddenly a flash of red light hit Patrasche's wrist, causing him to drop Alpha and the blind girl, and with a speed of light she was able to retrieve the girl to be returned to her father...

But caused two of the bombs to explode in the process.

"What the hell...?" and he glared at whoever did it. There he noticed, to his surprise...

"You have really forgotten that a Gold Saint is here!" Shaina declared.

"Oh..." he narrowed his eyes on her.

"You have have deceived us, but that will not happen to us twice! You may have the town under your control, but you will never hurt these people! I don't know what your purpose is. You need the Mystic Crystal to kill Athena? Then if that will be the case..."

She charged at him.

"You will NEVER have the Equuleus!"

"That's interesting," and he decided to leave Alpha alone and forget about the hostage when Shaina finally decide to attack him. "So you don't care anymore if this town will be turned into ashes!?"

"I won't let that happen! Might as well turn you numb and force you to detonate all these bombs and tell me your purpose!"

"If. You. CAN!" and he showed his tongue, provoking the Scorpio Saint, and both started to fight.

Alpha tried to get up. At least she's safe, thanks to that Gold Saint. Yet she couldn't do anything for the people who are now a few miles from the plaza proper for their safety. Plus good thing that the mayor finally has his daughter. But this has not stopped from here, for as long as the enemy is still alive and standing, they won't stand a chance.

She noticed Koga, who was just beside her and remained unconscious, who have been brave enough to face Patrasche. From the looks of him and the way he fought a while ago, he is no ordinary human. She could actually feel his Cosmo flowing from his body despite his immobility. His background made her curious, especially that he and that white-haired cute stranger knows about Saints. They maybe Saints in Training under that Gold Saint who saved her...

His bravery – and his stupidity – somehow awakened her senses as a Saint. She may have been chased by these Latonians over the past years, but now that she has the ability to save herself and other people, why hesitate now? She stood up, and looked at the two fighters who are currently engaging in a combat.

 _I still don't know why they are after me,_ she said to herself, _and I don't even know what this Mystic Crystal is... But if I will let this pass, more and more people will suffer...! If I'm the cause of this..then..._

She clenched her fists. She had finally made a decision that, hopefully, will turn things around.

 **00000**

 _Young Saint..._

Koga found himself floating in the middle of the universe, in front of the Pegasus Constellation itself. And to his surprise, the group of stars became the winged horse itself as it spoke:

 _What, to you, is Omega?_

He was surprised by its question. He is not sure if it is a trick question or a philosophical one which tests his understanding of things happened to him way back. He admits he is not good at these kind of deep talk. The question sounded simple, yet it forces even the wisest to think, even to those who have at least an idea on what Omega is as a legendary thing.

Is the Pegasus testing him?

"Are you asking that to me because you know that I was able to achieve it?" Koga dared to ask it.

 _What, to you, is Omega?_ The Pegasus asked again.

"To be honest," he answered, "I don't know. All I know is that it's a kind of power that I got because I wanted to protect something... Someone... So I wouldn't encounter the same mistake again."

 _How did you get it?_

Question number two. Quite easy. But he just can't tell to the Pegasus that he got it because of Subaru's determination to fight alongside them (who turned out, sadly, to be Saturn) and due to his belief in miracles. How can he answer the question without being too obvious or sarcastic that might offend the Pegasus itself?

 _Why did you get it?_

The Pegasus threw another question without waiting for Koga's answer to the second question, and it's as hard as the first one. This time, it is asking him _why._ As if it's testing him if he really deserved the power of Omega or not. As far as he knows, he needs it especially today that the people and Alpha are in trouble. But why does the judgment have to be now at this crucial moment?

He was shaking. This time, he is running out of possible answers, and he admits those questions are harder than his written exams way back at the Palaestra. He couldn't think of the best answer that will satisfy the Pegasus at the very least, but one wrong answer and it will cost his Cloth and his title as a Bronze Saint—

 _You're being too cocky only because you have a new Cloth..._

The fallen Libra Saint Genbu's words stucked on his mind.

He was silent and looked at the Pegasus' stern red eyes. Is it telling him something to realize his unknown flaw? Are all Saints, especially legendary ones like Ryuho's father, went into this stage where their capability as a Saint has been questioned? Does it want him to realize something way beyond reaching the Omega?

"Are you," he asked the Pegasus, "trying to tell me...to realize what Omega truly means?"

It didn't answer. It was just staring at Koga, probably its own version of 'Yes'.

He clenched his fists. He wanted to answer, but he is not sure if his answer is concrete enough for the Pegasus to accept. If he answered without thinking, he has to say goodbye to the Pegasus Cloth. If he still has to think, he won't have enough time to save the others. He's between a tough question and a tough answer, and it can only lead to two possibilities...

Unless it will force him to create a third possibility.

"I..."

 **00000**

He suiddenly woke up due to an explosion.

He just saw Equuleus Alpha, who used a Cosmo shield to protect him from Patrasche's bombs and Shaina's uncontrollable needles. Meanwhile more brown-clad soldiers came to oppress the citizens who are starting to run for their lives, and no matter where they go they are still caught by these soldiers.

The town was seem to be under a barrier where no one can escape.

He saw Eden, just woke up fighting those soldiers with just one hand, and Etoile who was about to regain his consciousness. He also saw Shaina, currently battling Patrasche. He has been lying unconscious for a few minutes and many things have already happened.

"You better help your white-haired friend there if you can," Alpha said. "Take some time to escape with those people. I have already decided..."

"What do you mean 'you decided'?" he got confused.

"This town is so precious to those people, that's something that I didn't even notice while I tried to kill that bastard," and she looked at him, with tears already filled in her eyes. "That's why I don't want to have this town destroyed because of me. If they are really after me, so be it."

"But you said it yourself: You don't know what this Mystic Crystal is and yet they've been chasing you because of it-!"

"I know! I still don't have any idea about it! But rather than having this peaceful town destroyed because of me..."

"You're planning to sacrifice yourself!?"

She just nodded.

Upon hearing that from Alpha, everything suddenly came back to him like it just happened yesterday. It was just like a repeated scenario, only a different situation.

Three years ago, when his Mama Saori was taken prisoner by Mars. **[3]** And three years ago as well, when Aria risked her life to take all of them to Planet Mars to stop the god of war before she fell to her death. In those two incidents, he didn't do anything to save them. Not even a single thing. And now another will sacrifice her life just to save everyone but might end up in vain, despite having a Cloth. In this dire situation where a stranger with the face of someone he was fond of, would he be finally convinced that history truly repeats itself?

 _Will I be doing nothing again? Will I become pathetic again and will only become stronger when it's too late?_ Those are the questions that kept on haunting Koga's heart. Despite achieving Omega, the highest form of Cosmo that even Gold Saints have difficulty to obtain, his heart still wavers. Probably due to being young and still lacking experience in the arts of war. But is that all that hinders his true strength?

 _Believe in your Cosmo...and someday... You will achieve the highest power that created the universe..._

 _The Omega..._

The fallen Libra Genbu's words still etched in his heart. It was his belief in the strength of his Cosmo that let him achieve what the others thought legendary and it even evolved his Pegasus Cloth along with Eden and his other friends. But if he believes in his Cosmo, why can't he do a thing? Are Genbu's words about being too relying on his Cloth still bothers him?

 _I am entrusting Athena to you..._

Another piece of wisdom came across his mind. Someone said that to them. The fate of the Earth has been entrusted to the new generation of Saints...

By whom?

Time runs out for them as Patrasche is still gaining an upper hand. More and more brown soldiers start to appear. Eden has already reached his limit. Etoile cannot do anything, too, despite regaining his consciousness since he cannot do everything all at one. Shaina couldn't give all her potential despite being a Gold Saint because of the bomb that attached to Patrasche's life force. They are all facing a big crisis, and all he could do is to be protected by someone whom he had stolen her first kiss with.

The red-haired Saint's body shook by the fact that at this point, there is nothing he could do without his Cloth, but for him, that doesn't matter anymore. There are still more ways for him to save everyone without a need to wear something that can protect him. As long as he still has Cosmo...

 _I don't give a damn anymore._

"Sorry, miss," he said to Alpha, "but what you're planning right now is bullcrap."

"What-!?"

"I've been in situations when I couldn't do anything. Twice. And this time," he looked at her, "I don't want that to happen for the third time."

"What do you want me to do!? Let him annihilate the whole town without doing anything!?"

"All it takes," he smiled, "is belief in the Cosmo."

With those words, Koga's body shone. While Alpha stepped back and was stunned by the power of the Cosmo he has despite not wearing a Cloth. It was beautiful, shining, glowing pure white, pristine and untainted. His Cosmo is supposed to be that simple, but she could see something greater than what she sees now. But the question here is...

 _Who really is he...?_

 **00000**

 _At this point,_ Shaina still showered Patrasche with her Scarlet Needles, _I cannot unleash my power for as long as that bomb exists! I must admit, despite his stupid looks, he is really a powerful enemy, and even cunning. Even Gold Saints cannot do anything, unless we don't care what happens to this town anymore..._

 _But we're not here to destroy towns, of course! Athena won't like that to happen! And besides, we've already achieve the peace we've wanted! Why does this have to happen now!?_

"So you're giving up, Miss Gold Saint?" Patrasche decided to stop a bit.

"Who says so!?"

"You're doing the same thing to me! I thought Gold Saints can do something spectacular...like destroying this town in one blow?"

"We're not like you. We vowed to protect everything in this Earth: living or non-living, as long as people cherish them. What about you? What are you fighting for? Why are you doing this for someone who only wants destruction?"

Patrasche just yawned. "What kind of question is that? So boring."

This shook the Gold Saint in anger for underestimating her question.

"I'll answer you, anyway. Why are we summoned here in the first place? Of course, to get what we want. We're powerful enough to kill anyone who will question us. In my case, there's no need for me to do something stupid as your doctrine just for me to be powerful because I already am. I'm just doing this just to give someone a favor.

So...next question?"

Shaina already had it. She will forget about the needles anymore, she will kill Patrasche by aiming at his heart if that can be possible. As she was about to make her ultimate move to aim for his heart...

They noticed one's Cosmo, shining brightly. And they both guess whose Cosmo it is.

"Oh my..."

They noticed Koga coming towards them, shining, though his Cloth is absent, yet they could feel the greatness of Cosmo he possessed, almost one-third of Athena's. Eden could feel his greatness, too. These incidents may have forced him to push every drop of Cosmo he has to fight the said Latonian alone. But will he able to do it without protection?

"Koga!?" Shaina called. "Get out of here!"

"So," Patrasche smirked, "you decided to fight me for good with _just_ your Cosmo? Really? Are you mocking Hydrogen Patrasche or what?" **[4]**

"Stop it," Koga said.

"Huh?"

"You won't hurt these people anymore. Nor destroy this place. You will go through me."

"Cocky kid," and he decided to abandon Shaina and give the Pegasus Saint something that he will surely regret. He punched him in the face...

But he remained standing. His Cosmo still shining. His glare remained sharp, which Patrasche thought it was annoying.

He punched him again, this time in the stomach, and even kicked him and pushed him away. But he didn't even fall. He stood straight, still glaring at him. So the Latonian did it again, this time a combination. He fell, but he stood up right away, and glared at him again.

This time, it was Patrasche who was provoked. "Don't look at me like that, okay!?" and he gave Koga a straight roundhouse kick in his face. It did made him fly away straight to one of the store ruins.

"Koga!" Shaina called, while Alpha covered her mouth in shock.

That Cosmo didn't escape Eden's eyes either. Despite offering himself into a punchng bag for reasons that only Koga knows, Koga's Cosmo remained intact, in fact, the light he emits is stronger and steadier than before. He couldn't help but to wonder.

 _What are you trying to do...?_ But somehow he was able to get his intention when Koga stood up again, walked towards Patrasche with the same undaunted Cosmo...smiling. From there...

He remembered _that time_.

By the time that they were about to achieve the power of the Omega, they did the same exact thing as what Koga was doing now when they fought Hyperion. Despite bringing them down multiple times, they remained standing, because they were fighting for someone they knew. Now that Koga is doing the same thing, but his intentions are different, yet his resolve is the same...

 _You're still willing to fight without a Cloth?_ He tried to ask him. _I don't know if you're really that stupid or you're really are the son of Athena. Somehow you have made me realize what I have been lacking. And for that..._

He clenched his fists.

 _For that...I don't think I'll be able to defeat you one day..._

Patrasche had enough. "I really hate it if my opponents won't fall right away. It made me think I'm that weak! Why won't you die already!?"

He landed another punch at Koga's face. But despite those bruses, he was still standing, and still managed to look at him as if he pity him for having such a stupid reason to destroy the world.

"What the hell," so he decided to stop for a while and there he noticed the people who were still in one corner since they cannot move at all because of those soldiers. For this, he made an idea which can be considered the most sinister than just putting a large bomb on the town hall...

It made him smirk.

"Let's see then," and he created another light bomb, "if you can still smile after THIS!" and then, "GIANT HYDRO BOMB!"

He threw it at the people.

Alpha was able to get into Patrasche's plan right away that made her shocked. This triggered her senses and will to protect the people by coming towards them to block the attack in her power at least.

Koga also saw what Alpha was planning to do, as he sped up towards the people and her to prevent it from happening.

"Oh my gods!" Shaina gasped.

"ALPHA!" Etoile screamed.

"KOGA!" Eden shouted.

The people were shrieking in fear as the bomb was about to land to them, which made Patrasche laugh. "Serves you right for being too righteous!" he said. "That won't apply in this world anymore!"

No one had a chance to move when he did the despicable all of a sudden. But Alpha tried to be as fast as she can to protect the people and to activate her barrier, hoping for it to work. Meanwhile Koga tried to be quick, too, to move the people and Alpha away from the explosion, because even in her own Cosmo alone she cannot handle a big bomb like what Patrasche threw at them.

And from there, everything in his world turned slow.

 _Look,_ _I want to fight! These people need me! But I admit, since that day that I got the Omega, I've become too attached to you... I've completely forgotten that I was able to fight without you, and those were the times where all I'm thinking back then is for me to do something. I was able to defeat gods like Absu and Saturn without you. That is because..._

 _I have truly believed...in my Cosmo...!_

His time turned slow, that he found himself talking to the Pegasus again. But this time, he intended to share what he thought about the answer that it seeks.

"So to simply put...believing in one's Cosmo is the true meaning of Omega itself and what it stands for. For the long time I have believed that miracles are still eminent in us humans if we firmly believe in what it means and what that really is. That was something that...I...I have forgotten in the past year... I have never felt such peace in my entire life while I'm traveling with Eden...learning something... With no threat to think about... And now..."

He didn't notice his tears, being too guilty about not knowing that he had already done something incredible way back, because of the peace he had experienced for the first time in a long while. He still wanted to achieve this kind of peace, and wanted to share this with his friends back at the Sanctuary. And he knows that this is what Athena - Mama Saori - wished for in a long time.

"If you think you cannot fight with me anymore because of my cowardice," he said, "that's okay. I know that you just want me to grow up. So... I decided, I'll continue to fight. With or without a Cloth. I will fight for the love and peace that Athena wished for many years. After all..."

And his time turned back, this time, with newly-found determination and the resolve that was lost to him for a year came back.

 _I am Koga. A Saint of Athena. With or without a Cloth!_

His Cosmo shone brghtly than minutes before. As he finally reached the crowd and the ball of light bomb about to hit them, both Cosmos collided and it created a huge unexplainable explosion that shook the whole town. The explosion was so intense that they cannot hear each other's screams and even Patrasche's pathetic laugh anymore...

At the same time, a flash of light suddenly emitted from the boys' hotel and it came straight to the battlefield.

 _You have proven your worth as a Saint. You have given the correct answer._

With the voice of the Pegasus resonated in his mind, his whole world shone like millions of stars in the sky.

Meanwhile, as the light faded, Patrasche's laughter still echoed all over the place. But his laughter gradually faded as he noticed the light which surrounded Koga, Alpha, and the people. It remained as it is.

"Hey," he blinked. "did I overdid it...?" he even thought.

The light remained. In fact, it shone brighter.

Shaina can still feel their Cosmo behind that light, indicating that they are still alive. "This is a miracle," she muttered. "But...how...?"

"Alpha!" Etoile tried to call her. "Alpha, baby, can you hear me!?"

"The light from the hotel," and Eden looked at the hotel building, then back to the light. "This means..."

As the light slowly faded, the faces of the townspeople have slowly become clearer and more visible. Alpha's presence was also there, whose face was in a combination of shock and amazement. But the question now is...

"What happened to Koga!?" Shaina asked. But no one dared to answer her, because they don't even know either. Until...

 _Gazing at the sky with the moonlight_

 _All I see is your face_

 _I close my eyes_

 _And whispered your name quietly_ **[5]**

They heard someone singing behind the light. A young man's voice. They looked at each other, while it made Patrasche's eyebrow rise. Whoever that is, why is he singing?

 _My tears are just like ripples of crystal_

 _The feeling of loneliness fills up my heart_

As the light slowly faded, they finally saw Koga, but his bruises from a while ago disappeared into the light that enveloped him and the people minutes ago. In addition to that, his usual red shirt and jeans were gone, revealing his body that has been toned from the past wars he joined, and replaced with just glowing white pants, and he was holding something close to his chest. And above all...

He was the one who has been singing all the time.

 _A Saint will always be a Saint, for as long as his Cosmo remains burning. You have proven your worth many times in your battles, and I have become wary of your feelings and movements after your last war. Remember, for as long as there are threats, it will be a neverending war, and those who wish for peace like you must be ready to fight for it, to protect its importance. You have awaken the Omega, and now you know of its essence, it will now be easy for you to manifest it..._

 _Therefore, arise, Young Saint. Fulfill your destiny. Stand and shine, Saint of Hopeful Light..._

The words from the Pegasus, itself, has echoed in Koga's heart as he kept on singing. The light that came from the hotel began to form in his hands. The rest looked at each other, while Alpha looked at him in awe like she just saw an angel descended from the sky to save them.

 _His voice is so beautiful,_ she said with her face blushed. _But...who really is he...? Why does he have this Cosmo so gentle, yet so powerful...?_

 _And that song... I think, I have heard that before..._

"What the hell," this only annoyed Patrasche, as he tried to hit them again with another bomb, but this time, Koga easily deflected it using the thing that he has in his hand, and even dissolved it: a compact-like thing the size of his palm. It is a white, red, silver and gold-encrusted compact with design similar to a Pegasus' face and with wings. A diamond-shaped white crystal which resembled his old ClothStone is at the center, just in the middle of the Pegasus' forehead, and seems detachable. All in all, it just looked like what the Pegasus Cloth really looked like, only more compact and convenient, without the need of Pandora's box, and can be worn as his belt buckle.

Eden was shocked to see the said compact-like thing shining on Koga's hand and it continues to shine as he continues to sing. _It can't be,_ he muttered. _He was able to modify his Cloth by himself!?_

Alpha stood up, and with an instinct, she decided to sing with Koga.

 _By your side, I want our gazes to meet_

 _Please, grant my wish..._

 _With you in my arms, holding you closely_

 _I want to sleep_

Shaina was stunned to hear that song, which is obvious that it's familiar in her ears. "That song," she muttered, "that was...from Saori's..."

"Wow," Etoile became quite energized when he heard the two singing. "I never thought he has that talent...!" he pertained to Koga. "Should I make him an idol, too?"

"It sure is soothing," Eden smiled. "It made the people at ease..." which is true. The townspeople's smiles came back one by one when they heard Koga singing. And adding up Alpha's voice, both able to give everyone a peace of mind despite the situation. Especially, when they didn't expect them to do a sudden duet..

 _Sharing at night the same sad feelings_

 _Because I want to believe in our love_

 _Whatever distance there is_

 _Separating us, my love_

 _Our spirits now shine brightly together as one_

 _Whatever pain that there is_

 _Or how much I cry, my love_

 _When we're together, my face changes into a smile_

 _You're just my love_

Alpha didn't even realize that she started singing, too, with Koga, creating such a melodious wave of Cosmo that made everyone smile.

"Such a beautiful duet," Etoile was in tears.

"I couldn't believe this," Shaina remained stunned. Their duet has reached everyone, even the skies. And that is just a part of a miracle that is about to take place especially when one of the children noticed something about the bombs...

"Mama, look!" he tugged at his mother's skirt, pointing at something. Shaina followed the child, and gave another surprise...

"The bombs...!"

The hydrogen bombs that Patrasche created as part of his scheme started to shrink, as if the melodious Cosmo coming from the duet caused those bombs to deflate and disappear just like that. Later on other bombs followed. The clearer the song, the lesser the bombs, and the biggest bomb attached to the town hall began to shrink too.

The song, too, also made the Latonian weaker. "Impossible...!" he shook. "My bombs...! My body...! They're detonating them using their voices...!?"

Eden watched the two singing, as the two finally met each other's eyes, despite the ease and joy the people felt when they heard their duet, he couldn't get why his heart was starting to become tighter. He should have convinced himself a while ago that Alpha and Aria are different individuals, yet, seeing her singing with Koga is something that he doesn't understand at all...

Why does it remained painful?

"I'm getting...sleepy...!" Patrasche's eyes are getting heavier as he struggle to stay awake just to fulfill his task of getting the Mystic Crystal. But probably, his heart has shown its evil side that their voices weakened him and making him sleep.

When the last of the bomb has finally been dissolved, both stopped singing, but they still looked at each other.

"You know that song?" Koga asked.

"Somehow," Alpha said. "The first time I've heard it, I was still small. Since then, it was my favorite."

He smiled. "Mine too. My mom loves to sing it."

"Really...?"

Yet, with that song, their gazes didn't fade. They kept on looking at each other's eyes. Alpha's dark sapphire eyes are as sparkling as the night sky. Koga's golden eyes, meanwhile, were as shining as the Pegasus's brightest star, Enif **[6]**. Despite the beginning of understanding each other, both still couldn't comprehend as to why and how it happened.

"By the way," and she noticed his new Cloth in his hands. "What's that?"

Before he could answer, they have forgotten about Patrasche who is about to attack both of them using his bombs. If not for Eden who had just noticed it—

"RUN!"

But instead of running, "Stay back," he told Alpha, and obeyed. He prepared the mysterious compact-like thing to use it - for the first time after a year...

"Shine! PEGASUS CLOTH!"

He pushed the diamond-shaped ClothStone and emitted a flash of Cosmo from it as it detaches from the base. Later on, the whole compact collapsed and the pieces grew into parts of his new Cloth, while the light surronded Koga. The ClothStone attached to his chest as it grows bigger while parts of the Cloth began to attach to his body, unknowingly forming a red protective garment underneath to help absorb physical shock in battle. It formed a white, lightweight armor, topped with shoulder plate encrusted with white diamond-shaped crystal charms, his lower torso covered in sheets in adorned white, red and gold sheets of oraehalcon metal. Arms covered in breathable gloves of metal with red and gold streaks like what he had in his previous Cloth, but this time doubled the protection by adding white and red metal paddings, same thing happened to his legs and even formed little half-wings on both ankles. Finally, a small diamond-shaped gem attached to his forehead, forming a combination of a tiara and a headgear, with little wings sprung in the ear area, and his shaggy red hair became somehow shaggier, longer, as magnificent as a horse's mane.

As he opened his eyes, fully armored and laced with powerful Cosmo, he landed on his feet and showed his signature moves.

"The Shining Saint of the Winged Horse Constellation...

OMEGA PEGASUS... KOGA!"

As his introduction ended, metal wings sprouted on his back, completing his transformation in his new Cloth. But what he has right now is way different from the Omega Myth Cloth he donned during their fight with Hyperion.

"The Pegasus Cloth," Shaina muttered, "forged from the power of Omega... It evolved again...! But how did he..."

The new Cloth was a bit different from the one he had before: lighter, more compact, but knowing that it is still laced with Omega due to its gold streaks. It was just like his very first Cloth and the evolved real Cloth combined, making him looked more invincible. And it just gave a demonstration when Patrasche threw another hydrogen bomb on him: it didn't leave even a single dent.

The townspeople stared at him and his new Cloth, no one could guess what is going on, except for Shaina and Eden who remained speechless and for Etoile, who somehow got an idea on who Koga really is.

"Did he just say..." he muttered.

"P...Pegasus...?" it even rang Alpha's bell. "It can't be...! He's..."

"THE GOD-SLAYER!"

Patrasche didn't give any second thoughts anymore as he charged at the Omega Pegasus Saint. "It will be an honor to kill you RIGHT NOW!"

But Koga didn't falter. With just one hand, he stopped Patrasche's fist.

"Wha-!?"

Before he could even utter a curse, Koga twisted the opponent's arm and kicked him in the open, sending Patrasche in the air.

"N-no...!" he started shaking in the midair. "N-not a single bomb...!"

He realized that none of the bombs responded since they all got dissolved with his duet with Alpha minutes ago. But he didn't notice Koga, who also went midair, just to give him a quick elbow at the back and sent him dropping face down.

The crowd started to cheer.

Alpha was so stunned to see the Pegasus Saint fight for the first time. She had heard numerous stories about him, especially on how he defeated several gods. She also knew that the very first Pegasus Saint once fought the god of underworld himself, thus the Cloth became such a prize for those who wanted to become a Saint...

And to think that the one who stole her first kiss is the famous God-Slayer, her cheeks suddenly became red, as red as Koga's hair.

BA-DUMP!

She suddenly held to her chest. _What's going on...?_

 **00000**

Patrasche struggled to stand up. He never thought he will be defeated like this. "But not until I got my aim...!" he still doesn't want to give up. "Do you think...you can defeat me...with that showy Cloth of yours...?"

"Tell me something about the Mystic Crystal," Koga asked. "What is that for?"

"Why would I tell it to someone like you!? That's already highly classified!"

"Then tell me what your goal is! Who really are you and why are you after Alpha!?"

"As if I'll ever tell you!" and Patrasche attacked again. "Better if you kill me first!"

But his hydrogen bomb attacks are useless to Koga's lightning punches. They just dissolved halfway. His last attack finally made him a bit discouraged as he fell to his knees and about to give up.

"I'll ask again," Koga demanded. "Who are you and what are your goals? Answer me directly or you'll suffer the consequences."

He is just silent, his head hung low. Seems like he will never talk, as he thought. But finally, Patrasche has to talk.

"We, Latonians," he said, "are loyal servants to the mighty Leto, goddess of marriage. And that Mystic Crystal is just our key..."

He clenched his right fist, forming something from it...

"TO KILL ATHENA!"

And he suddenly threw a very powerful hydrogen bomb directly to Alpha, much to the horror of all, especially Etoile. Before he could even scream her name, the bomb exploded. As if he had found his trumpcard. He cannot just surrender without doing something improper.

Patrasche gave a haughty laugh after succeeding in killing the Equuleus Saint in a split second like he still won despite losing his bombs. At least he was able to take a single life to bring everyone in despair. "Do you think I, Hydrogen Patrasche, will just surrender to you, insects?" he went on laughing. "Dream on! Well there's nothing wrong dreaming assuming that you still survive!"

This made Etoile go mad. As he was about to attack, one of the children saw something in the air...

"Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"No, morons, it's a guy flying..."

"Wait, a flying guy!?"

Etoile's eyes popped at what he saw. It was Koga, carrying Alpha who seemed well, and about to land to the crowd.

"What!?" Patrasche's eyes also popped in disbelief. "How did he-"

Meanwhile, Alpha really thought that it was the end of her, but as she opened her eyes, she saw herself flying, and been carried by none other than...

"P...Pegasus...!?" her cheeks burned again. "You...saved me...!?"

"Better be quick than losing someone in my eyes again," and Koga winked at her.

BA-DUMP!

She could feel her heart pumping again strangely. Yes she knows that the God-Slayer, the famed Pegasus Saint, stole her first kiss, something that it's supposed to be unforgivable, yet her heart is telling her to forgive this guy...

And it's telling her to ask him to do something that can compensate with what he did.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH~!"

It was a great moment for the Saints and for the townspeople while this brought Patrasche in deep rage, as it helped his armor turned black and his Cosmo leaked with rage and terror. Traces of hydrogen gave him a foul smell that weakened the entire town.

"Don't breathe the air!" Shaina warned them. "It's poison!"

She then created a barrier to protect the people at least from its horrible smell. Meanwhile Patrasche went crazy, laughing like there's no end, as he engulfed himself in a swirl if dark Cosmo.

"If I won't be able to get my goal," he shrieked, "at least let me kill you all! Better if I die along with you, that will be more fun, don't you think!?"

He had lost his wits completely. He was just laughing like a madman while preparing everyone to be killed. As massive swirls of dark Cosmo engulfed him, Eden finally figured out what he is planning to do, especially when he noticed Patrasche getting swollen.

"He's turning into a suicide bomb!" he said. "He won't let anyone here escape!"

"Miss Shaina!" Koga said. "Please take everyone to safety!"

"I will!" and Shaina even pulled Etoile to the barrier.

"Didn't you hear me!?" Patrasche still went on berserk. "I said no one in this town will leave her alive! NOT ESPECIALLY YOU, SAINTS!"

"As if I would even allowed that to happen!"

He completely forgot Alpha, who, after landed, started to create a mass of powerful Cosmo drew like a planet...

"SUPERNOVA CONCLAVE!"

She hit her attack directly to Patrasche, and instead of smashing him, it formed a powerful anti-shock barrier around him, sealing him and his foul-smelling Cosmo in place.

"W-what is this!?" he looked around. It's pure blue and fragrant that he cannot breathe. The swirls of dark Cosmo are trying to escape but it couldn't make even a single dent. The said container made from Alpha's Cosmo is so strong from the inside that Patrasche's bombs are just deflecting against him.

"Pegasus!" she called Koga. "NOW!"

Koga suddenly knew what to do. He approached Partrasche in a familiar attack, but this is way different from what he usually did before...

"Pegasus...STARLIGHT FIST!"

Massive shots of more concentrated light Cosmo penetrated Alpha's Supernova Conclave, allowing it to hit Patrasche directly. Meanwhile he couldn't escape from the barrier anymore as the shower goes on hitting his vital parts, not even giving him a chance to defend himself.

The Equuleus Saint lifted the barrier up in the air, so in case it explodes, not a single building or person will be affected. As he was tossed up to his defeat, he finally couldn't help but to cry in anguish...

"Mistress Leto... SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEH~!"

The barrier exploded in the air. The combination of Koga and Alpha's Cosmo showered like a gentle rain, and each drop that it lands slowly fixed every rubble left by Partrasche's hydrogen bombs...

Speaking of Partrasche, he's no more. The hat and the poncho he wore hours ago just dissolved into nothingness when drops of Cosmo touched them.

The combination of their Cosmos created a sort of a miracle. The almost-destroyed town started to repair itself, and even healed Etoile's and Eden's wounds.

"This," Etoile gasped, "is fantabulous...!"

"How did they," Eden couldn't finish his own question as he noticed Koga's form: it has been gone through many evolutions. And probably this is far more powerful than the last time. He couldn't help but to admire him and even...

Felt envious.

"Omega," he muttered with a smile. "The power of a Saint's miracle..."

Even Alpha's wounds and Cloth are healed too. As she tried to approach Koga to thank him, she couldn't control her heart from beating fast. She was a bit ashamed from what she said earlier, but she is ready to forget what he did a while ago and will thank him instead for saving the town and its people, including hers.

"Uhm..." her cheeks are still flushing. She tried to open her mouth, but probably at this moment her brain is scolding her for being too meek. Just a simple 'Thank You' should do, but why can't she do it in front of him? Is it because he's a God-Slayer? A famed Pegasus Saint? Powerful? Cool? Cute-?

Did her brain just said that?

"Yes?"

Then Koga finally noticed her. Too late to turn back now, but it also applies to him. His memories and lips are still lingering with that unexpected scene. At this point Alpha might finally able to punch him for stealing her first kiss, and as he was about to avert his eyes away...

His mind and eyes went blank.

In a split second, his body went numb, and his senses were blocked. His ClothStone shone, and it reverted to his civilian self as he suddenly collapsed, and his new Cloth Compact dropped from his hand. **[7]**

"H-hey!" she suddenly rushed to him as she caught him. "Ugh, you're heavy...! Hey! Wake up!" Alpha tried to wake him up. "Somebody help us! He just collapsed!"

This caught Shaina's attention and immediately rushed to Koga's aid.

As some of the townspeople tried to help them to take Koga to a nearby hospital, Eden didn't bother joining then for some reason. He just watched him and Alpha as they moved away. He didn't even asked himself why he didn't rushed to him by the time he needed help, but what was in his mind now is...

How Koga was able to acquire another evolution, all by himself.

 **00000**

"My Lady?"

The Gemini Gold Saint, Integra, was tending Athena's untouched food when she saw the goddess standing near the window and looked at the starry sky.

It has been weeks since Athena confined herself in her room, allowing no one but Integra inside. She doesn't want to eat anything, and only taking lemon water. Her poor health has become evident with sunken cheeks and eyes, but still remained beautiful. Her attendants and Gold Saints are begging her to eat even a bit but no one could convince her because of something happened...

That no one remembered, except Athena, herself.

She was holding a red scarf the entire time. It probably is very important to her, but no one could guess who owns it.

For the first time in three weeks, she was able to stand up and gaze at the window. Whatever the reason is, Integra is just hoping that it is a good sign. But still, no one could guess what she is thinking at this moment, especially that she refuses to open her mouth and talk.

Athena just gazed at the night sky, smiling.

 _You've done it...Koga._

 **00000**

Eight hours later.

"What...?"

The ferret Myron snuggled his nose on Koga's cheek, causing hin to wake up. He found homself in an unfamiliar place. He is in someone else's room, in a folding bed. But he could feel his surroundings moving. He peeked at the window, it's already dawn, and what is more...

He is actually moving.

Myron jumped to the nearby table where he noticed his newly-formed Cloth at the table, and decided to picked it up. He couldn't believe what happened back then. He clearly remembered what happened after seeing his new Cloth, which he can call the Cloth Compact from now on due to being 'compact' in size. But setting those thoughts aside, he tried to get up and find out where he is heading to, especially when he noticed that only he and Myron are in that room...

Until he heard Shaina's voice from the other room, along with Etoile and Alpha, which made the ferret's nose move. They were probably talking about something important, so he decided to take a peek. But...

"Finally awake?"

Eden went in to check on him, and he came just in time. Myron jumped back to Koga's shoulder and his fur stood up as his warning, but the red-haired Saint didn't mind him.

"Eden," he looked around, "what happened...to..."

"If you're asking about the town," he said, "all's fine. Everything went back to normal like nothing happened. The mayor actually wanted to thank you for saving the town."

He sighed in relief. But then he remembered where they are now. "Where are we?"

"In the Equuleus' trailer. We're heading back to the Sanctuary."

"What...?" and he looked around. He had never been inside an RV before. This is mostly what traveling idols use when they are on a tour, which he finds it cool. But then he noticed, and since he mentioned that they are heading back...

Now he remembered why Shaina went to the town to fetch them personally. Something is happening at the Sanctuary right now that may involve what happened eight hours ago, which made him worry the most, especially about Athena. Speaking of which, he thought one he had a chance to come back there, he would definitely thank the receptionist personally for letting him upgrade his Omega Cloth, but at the same time, want to blame her for meeting Alpha and stole her first kiss...

Which he didn't realize that it will be the start of a new adventure awaiting him as a Saint.

"Anyway," Eden interrupted, "the others have been waiting for you at the lounge."

Koga has no choice but to follow. Besides, it's the best time for him to talk to Shaina regarding what is happening to Athena and the Sanctuary at the moment.

 **00000**

The two Saints caught Shaina, Etoile and Alpha talking over some matters. When they arrived, Alpha suddenly averted her eyes away from him. Etoile just shook his head. Upon entering the lounge with Eden, by the time Alpha saw him again, her cheeks burned again and averted her eyes on him. The same thing Koga did, especially when he remembered about the kiss, most of all.

Myron went back to his master's shoulder after the two Saints went in to greet the others.

"Anyway," the Painter Saint interrupted, "you may be the Pegasus Saint," he said, "but you cannot change the fact that you have stolen her first kiss. Do you have any idea how that is important for a maiden like her? You may have saved her, but I'm not sure if she'll be able to forgive you."

Koga's cheeks started to fluster again. He really want to say sorry again and even wanted to make up for what he did.

"PLUS, thanks to you, she decided to cancel the whole tour! Talk about revenue loss! What excuse should I tell to the TV stations? To the sponsors!? If this goes on-!"

"Stop it, Etoile," Alpha finally spoke, "it's my decision to quit showbiz for the meantime to join Pegasus and the others."

Koga couldn't help but to feel bad about Alpha. He suddenly remembered Haruto, who have found love in rock music and started to get famous too - if not only for the war with the Pallasites two years ago. Like him, she decided to leave the entertainment industry to follow her destiny as a Saint...

And now that a new threat is starting to rise, if this continues, will they be able to achieve true peace?

"He is right," he admitted. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

Alpha shook his head. "That can't be helped. Besides, I'm aware that being a Saint would require lots of sacrifices, so I didn't regret quitting being an idol for now. Because I know that I can surpass this once it's over."

Myron nodded at her reply, which made Koga smile a bit. If being optimistic is a contagious disease, he wished he could get some from the female Equuleus Saint.

"Anyway, sit down, Koga," Shaina invited him. "We need to discuss some things while we head to the Sanctuary."

"Which reminds me," Koga remembered, "you're trying to tell me something about Mama."

"Yes," she remembered too, "about Athena..."

The two new members and the ferret looked at each other. "Mama?" Alpha blinked. Since when did Athena became a mother?

"It's a long story," Shaina answered. "You will learn more about it when we get there. Anyway," turning to Koga, her expression became pained, "about Athena...

Her health is deteriorating... At the wrong time, too."

He was shocked to learn about his foster mother's condition. "What do you mean? Is this Leto trying to drain her Cosmo out!?" He suddenly remembered Pallas, the goddess of love and Athena's sister, who used a cursed ring to steal her Cosmo bit by bit which weakened her. He thought that this new threat named Leto is also using the same method against the goddess of war.

But Shaina shook her head. "It has nothing to do with Leto at all. Before her forces started to move, Athena has weakened herself. She doesn't want to eat anything nor go out of her room."

"But why!?"

"This has something to do...with Seiya."

The whole trailer became quiet. So even the great goddess such as Athena can feel such anxiety over someone. But this has not just bothered the adopted son, but for a simple yet strange fact that he realized...

"Who... Who the heck is Seiya?"

 **=0=**

 _A goddess longing for a lost love. A curse that made her blind at the reality. A reunion with a twist that will lead to a deeper misunderstanding, a vague past that will strengthen a maiden's will, and a self-made decision to make the Pegasus feel responsible for the disgraced maiden. The search for the Missing Saint and for true love will start right now, an impossible task will be imposed to the mighty Gold Saints._

 _ **Chapter 3: THE CURSED HEART: REMINISCING THREE YEARS AND MISSING PIECES**_

( **NOTA BENE** on the following cited:

 **[1]** It was cited in Wiki that Kurumada-sensei started to create a direct sequel to the original manga called 'Next Dimension'. There he mentioned about the existence of the 13th Gold Saint, the Ophiuchus. In this story, though, the Mad Banana decided to promote Shaina right away as the new Scorpio Saint.

 **[2]** Despite achieving the Omega Myth Cloths, they were eventually destroyed by Saturn. At the end of the story, it was not clear how they were repaired and if they were repaired by Kiki. But Koga and Eden were shown bringing their Pandora boxes with them, yet, admit it, we don't know if they were been fixed or not, so she made a theory that can be found in the next chapter.

 **[3]** Koga may have not regarded Athena or Saori Kido as a mother but rather someone who saved his life and therefore he owes her a lot, but she theorized about his relationship with her which had grown into a closer mother and son type, so in this story, Koga may have already regarded Saori as his mother.

 **[4]** Patrasche was given a Latonian title _Hydrogen Patrasche_ due to his Cosmo that can create powerful hydrogen bombs. Moving forward, each Latonian who will be featured in the future will have an element name attached to their actual name, such as Mercury Thomas, which will contribute their powers.

 **[5]** _You're Just My Love_ , sung by Kotono Mitsukushi and Tohru Furuya, part of Sailor Moon Image Album 'In Another Dream'. The Mad Banana used this as a titular song for this story, depicting Seiya and Saori's forbidden relationship, and in addition to that, Furuya did the voice of Seiya, both in the original anime and in Omega.

 **[6]** _Enif_ , arabian name of Epsilon Pegasi, the brightest star in the Pegasus Constellation, which is a close-to-giant star. Thanks, Wikipedia!

 **[7]** The Mad Banana conceptualized the use of compacts in this story, thus instead of using simple ClothStones and Pandora Boxes for Omega Cloths, she fused it into one handy yet powerful device called the _Cloth Compact_. Just to clarify, the Cloth Compact is not a compact per se like you see in Sailor Moon and Pretty Cure, but rather a 'compact' version of the actual Cloth in its dormant form, combining with the ClothStone. Once the bearer pushed the ClothStone in the middle, the whole device will collapse and will be turned into its original Cloth size when fused with one's Cosmo, thus it will be easier to carry, as light as the ClothStone but as reliable-looking as a Cloth in a box.

 **MB:** This is probably the longest that the Mad Banana wrote mainly because of the somehow detailed transformation. Anyway, she hopes for you to enjoy the chapters so far, including this one. Reviews are always welcome!)


End file.
